Ice Princess
by Lil'Hermione34
Summary: Hermione is into books and studying but not even Ron and Harry know that Hermione has a passion for ice-skating.In this story Hermione is not the bookworm we all know she usally is, this time she makes her appearance as the Ice princess.
1. Ice Princess

**HI lil'Hermione 34 here I'm sorry about my first story "Love in the joke shop," just so you know I**** am ****continuing it but this idea came to my head and I didn't want to forget it so i really hope you like this one Thanks. =) **

**Ice Princess **

Winter, winter at Hogwarts, Hermione's favourite time of the year. The time of year where you could do anything, build snowmen; make snow angels, enjoy hot chocolate by the fire, and best of all ice skate. Hermione loved ice skating it was her passion she loved when you went onto the ice you could make shapes as you glide, and how you could make twirls and where impossibly short skirts without feeling embarrassed. Hermione was pretty good at ice skating considering she taught herself or at least she hoped.

Hermione was not only lacking her confidence, but her two best friends Ron and Harry. She thought if she told them then they would just laugh at her seeing has she's never taken any interest to anything but books. Hermione wasn't really worried about Harry's opinion because he was just like a brother to her, so brothers could be mean right? But don't get her wrong she also loved harry like a brother too but he still could be a mean to her sometimes.

The real truth was that she cared about Ron's opinion. The truth was Hermione had had a crush on Ron ever since there first year and he was a pretty tough person to impress sometimes, so she decided that she would just lie low...for now.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Oh no better put a tracking device on you Hermione since one pair of eyes is taken" Harry was staring at Ginny like she was the only thing in the great hall. "So we see where you sneak of every time in the weekends and after lessons this winter." Said Ron taking a bite out of his chicken leg. Hermione blushed. She had just finished lunch and was about to take to the ice.

"Well you'll just have to that another time... when you learnt to eat properly" She said looking at Ron's chicken covered robes.

"Huh?" Ron said through mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Never mind" Hermione giggled and shook her head. As she left she looked back and sighed; he'll never take me seriously she thought rather sadly. Just has she turned back to the door she bumped into Draco Molfoy. He stumbled backwards and looked up in disgust "watch where you're going you filthy mud blood." Hermione didn't know how Ron managed to hear but he did and came striding up towards them looking murderous, he stopped and said simply "apologise."

"Urgh how ghastly" Molfoy said eyeing Ron's dirty stained shirt.

"You want to say that again?" Ron dared, his fist clenched. Molfoy smiled a humourless smile.

"I don't have time for you and your girlfriend weasel." He said with one last glance at them then pushed past nudging Ron's shoulder hard as he did. Hermione was blushing fiercely not only because Ron was always so protective over her it was how Molfoy said "You and your girlfriend."

Hermione looked up at Ron he still looked really angry he sensed her looking at him and looked down at her and his face softened. "Are you ok?"He said cautiously.

"Yeah thanks I don't know how you managed to hear though from there" they laughed, but then Hermione's face turned serious "But you didn't have to that for me." She said blushing. Ron Started to blush. "You know I'd do anything for you" He muttered Hermione turned even redder.

"Thanks" She said. As they walked together out the hall and into the corridor they were about to turn the corner they heard someone running and shouting there names. The two spun round has Harry caught up with them, "Thanks for waiting" he panted sarcastically.

"Sorry" Ron and Hermione said in unison. Just as the trio headed outside a voice filled the corridor. "No children will be able to go outside today as there is a snowstorm" Professor McGonagall's sounded through the school.

"Ah well" sighed Ron. Hermione looked outside through an old frosted window and sighed too "I guess ice skating's of the schedule today" She thought as Harry Ron and herself headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

**Hope you liked this one please Review! =)**


	2. Discovering

_**Disclaimer: sadly these characters to belong to me I only own the plot. Enjoy anyway! =)**_

**Discovering**

The next morning Hermione woke up at 4:00am on Saturday morning so she could make up for the time of ice-skating she lost yesterday. Once she pulled on her gear: skirt, snow coat, tights, and of course skates, Hermione rummaged through her draws she found what she was looking for: a leaflet. Hermione sighed at the leaflet would I ever be this good she thought. The leaflet was an advertisement for the event Hermione had always dreamed of since she was a little girl "The ice Princess". It was a competition in the muggle world was girls of seventeen were allowed to enter a professional Skate-off between each other. She gratefully had gotten a place and was to complete against 9 other girls. You first had to past and audition and luckily she got through. Hermione hadn't told them however that she taught herself she had a funny feeling that this was a vital element.

This wasn't the only problem; she also needed a partner for one of the rounds... a boy partner who was capable of lifting her up in the air and gliding with her across the ice-rink. "The boy partner can't be a professional" the judges had said to her when she had got through "you have to be able to teach them successfully so we can see your capable of teaching you're skills to others, a vital element in the skating world." And that was the problem she had no idea what so ever you could be her partner...

Hermione stumbled down the dormitory stairs out the common room but as she did she stepped on something soft, but ignored it. Past the Great Hall and into the cold frosty air "freedom" she said as she walked out but only a few steps out she tripped and fell flat on her face. "Urgh" Hermione cried in frustration "why does walking on skates when it's not on the ice have to be so difficult" She asked herself in her mind."Why do you think there called **ice**_-_ Skates" a voice in her head replied. "Yeah I know but there still so difficult." She said aloud "First sign of insanity is talking to yourself. " said another voice in her head but his one sounded strangely magnified she spun round and saw Ginny Weasly her best friend A.K.A Ronald Wealsy sister leaning on the wall 3 yards away with a huge grin on her face.

"So this is where you go every time you're missing" still smiling. "Ice-skating Hermione I can see why you didn't tell Ron and Harry but your own best friend!" she said faking mock horror but there was a little hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gin" Hermione said still shocked but apologizing. "I thought you wouldn't approve."

"Approve!" Ginny said smiling again "I'm just glad there's something you like other than books!" she said gladly and ran over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so Pound of my baby" Ginny cried pretending to be her mother Hermione laughed and hugged her back pretty relived. "I'm so glad you like what I'm doing" Hermione said pulling away "just one question how did you know I was here". Hermione asked confused. Ginny laughed "well when you thought you were sneaking out of the common room I was asleep on the floor I fell asleep studying and a woke up when you stepped on my hand with your ice-skates." She winced at the memory and rubbed her hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Hermione said automatically pulled out her wand and performed a charm on Ginny's hand to make it better her hand glowed then it stopped and her hand was healed.

"Thanks." She said gratefully and flexed her hand.

Hermione linked arms with Ginny and was leading her back inside. But Ginny didn't move.

"Hold on" she said grinning "you came out here to ice-skate and you gonna to ice-skate, plus I want to see what you can do" she added slyly. Hermione had nothing but horror on her face now.

"No way Ginny" she said horrified "I haven't even done my whole routine and plus... I'm not that good" She added sadly. Now it was Ginny's turn to look shocked.

"One thing" she said strongly "You're good at everything and second" she said a bit more loudly when Hermione opened her mouth to argue "You've got a routine your entering a competition aren't you?" Ginny said Smiling. Holding out her hand

"I can't keep anything from you can I?" Hermione sighed in defeat. She reluctantly reached into her pocket and got out the leaflet and handed it to Ginny's outstretched hand. Ginny took it eagerly and read it though.

"Wow Hermione and you're in?" she said looking up at her, Hermione nodded shyly.

"Then you're defiantly good!"She said "Now let's see what you can do!" Ginny said walking to the frozen lake Hermione groaned and didn't move until Ginny turned round and gave her one of her looks "a-alright then" stammered "don't hurt me" she added and they laughed a walked towards the lake.

"But Hermione don't you need a teacher, cause you teach yourself right? She asked curiously.

"Yeah you do" she admitted.

"Mmmm maybe I could...pretend to be your teacher?" Ginny said mischievously. Hermione frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous" she said.

" Oh come on I only need to make a speech of how proud I am of you then give you some pep talk and take all your credit!" she said grinning.

"Yeah all my hard work they'll think you taught me!" Hermione said smiling. "But I don't really care about that... but I still don't know."

"Please for you" Ginny pleaded. By this time they had reached the edge of the ice. "I'll think about" she said looking at the ice eagerly. Hermione couldn't take it anymore she stepped on the ice and glided on it make shapes and twirls she jumped into the air turned while in the air and landed perfectly she glided backwards and did a turn again but it didn't stop there she then went right to the middle of the ice and started spinning one leg in the air she spun and spun and spun and spun until she was a blur Ginny watched in amazement then Hermione slowed down and finally stopped and a did a final pose with her arms reaching skyward leaning slightly to the left like the rest of her body with her feet crossed she stayed there for about 10 seconds keeping perfectly still. Then finally uncrossed her feet and put her arms down and gliding towards Ginny.

"Soooooooo what did you think?" Hermione said crossing her fingers Ginny didn't say anything just stared like a child stares at sweets Hermione uncrossed her fingers and shook Ginny with her hands "Earth to Ginny." She said in robot voice. Ginny still didn't move Hermione sighed then she knew what to do "was I that bad?" She said in the saddest voice she could muster. That brought Ginny out of her daze.

"Are you stupid it was... it was...Utterly breath taking!" she said in awe.

"Well that brought you back but thanks anyway I really appreciate it" She said giving her a hug. Hermione pulled back.

"You won't tell them would you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Who?" Ginny said still recovering.

"Ron and Harry" Hermione said patiently.

"Oh" Ginny said finally recovered "Not a word" She said

"Thanks so Much" Hermione said giving her another hug she pulled away and they walked back to castle liking arms.

_**Hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R **_**=) **


	3. Ron and Harry's Suspictions

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me accept the plot. On with the story. =) **

**Ron and Harry's Suspicions**

Ron was pacing around the boys dormitories thinking to himself hard. Harry was so bored he could hack his bed to bits for something to do; he'd been sitting there for 30minutes just watching Ron do his daily thinking. Ron was starting to get worried he'd been thinking about Hermione (not a very uncommon thing for him) about how Hermione just kept on disappearing ever time she had free time, I mean she hardly even studied any more, he thought there's defiantly something wrong. Ron suddenly turned to Harry with a Worried and slightly hurt expression.

"What is it now" Harry said for the umpteenth time.

"You don't think she's...you know...seeing someone?"Ron asked for some reason a little angry and still hurt. Harry sighed.

"No Ron I doubt it she said she "just wants to focuses on her studies at the moment." " He said imitating Hermione's voice almost perfectly. The corners of Ron's Mouth slightly turned upwards at this but quickly turned back down for a frown again, as he thought of another possible reason came to his head. As this happened his face flooded with anger.

"I know what's going on...Someone's trying to hurt her- threaten her!" Ron almost shouted making Harry jump.

"Come on man I'm sure she'd tell us about that we could take them down no matter who it could possibly be" Harry said calmly but starting to realize that this could be true.

"I'm going to talk to her right now and demand that she tell me what's going on and if she doesn't tell us what's going on were bringing out our old spy kit!" Ron said the authouhrity clear in his voice.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ron charged into the girl's dormitories without thinking he was just so mad! He burst the door open to Hermione's room and it hit the wall with a bang. With the sudden noise two heads sprang out from Hermione's bed with green gooey stuff all over their faces, and cucumber slices over their eyes which slipped of when they got up: it was Hermione and Ginny having a girls night, they were doing their face masks and having manicures and pedicures they were in there bath robe just lying down and waiting for their face mask to settle but instead: they got Ron. Ron looked at them he'd never seen them do this before and he didn't recognize them suddenly the girls stated screaming at Ron's sudden appearance and started throwing stuff at him and yelling to him to get out. Ron on the other hand thought they were something out of is nightmares when he was a kid and stated screaming to and an out as fast as he could.

Ron was still screaming when he got to the boys dormitories he went into his room and found Harry there waiting with a shocked and alarmed expression on his face.

"P-plan B G-get the Spy K-kit out!" he stammered. Before Harry could say anything an angry Ginny and Hermione Slammed open the boy's bedroom the goo still on their faces dripping slightly. Ron Screamed again and jumped being Harry, who was now whimpering at the sight of the girls.

"Don't you ever knock?" Hermione shouted at Ron wiping her goo of her face Ginny as well revealing the faces of two very angry girls. Ron and Harry sat up once they saw who it was.

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" He shouted back "what you two trying to do scare me to Antarctica!" Hermione growled.

"It's going to be a lot worse than that when I'm through with you!" she said stepping forward but Ginny held her back with a smirk on her face.

"Ron was scared!" Ginny said teasingly. Ron turned beetroot colour.

"Was not!" Ron said

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not "

"Was not"

"Was too!" Ron shouted Ginny smirk grew.

"Darn it I hate it when you do that" Ron said when he discovered he'd been tricked his face turning back to his normal colour.

"Ron used to have nightmares about green aliens" Ginny said laughing at the memory. Harry snickered behind Ron, Ron scowled at him.

"Sorry mate." Harry said trying to compose himself "But green aliens" he added and Ron scowled again.

"Hold a second" Hermione said raising one finger then putting it down now calmed down. "Ron why did you come in my room into the first place?" all eyes turned to Ron.

"Nothing" He said simply Harry looked at him suspiciously.

"Sometimes you are so stupid Ron" Hermione said and stomped out the door. Followed by Ginny.

Harry turned to face Ron "Why didn't ask her man?!" Harry said annoyed. Ron smirked.

"What I wanted to use the really cool spy kit" He said innocently, and then laughed Harry couldn't help but join in.

"Operation Mysterious Hermione" Harry said they laughed and talked about their plan on the way to dinner in the Great hall.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter, Sorry it took so long. Thanks for your reviews and the people that favourited my story Thanks. =) Luv Lil'MissHermione34. **


	4. SpyingPart 1

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had a lot on my mind with school and all that! Well on with the story enjoy! =)**

**Spying (part 1)**

The four were all sitting in the dining hall Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. Ron was still talking to Harry about their plan much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Ok what are you two gibbering about?" Hermione asked finally snapping. Ron and Harry stopped and looked at her, Ron Slightly amused. Harry just confused.

"What are _you_ gibbering about? Asked Ron. Hermione made a frustrated sound from her throat.

"I am talking about the utter nonsense that you and harry have been talking about for the past 30 minutes!" Hermione said more frustrated than ever.

"Oh just boy stuff... you wouldn't want to know." Ron added with a smirk, and then turned back to Harry to continue their interrupted plans. Hermione was annoyed she then called Ginny and whispered in her ear. "Do you think there talking about me w-what if they know?" she whispered. Ginny gave Hermione an encouraging smile. "I'm sure they don't" She said "there clueless trust me."The girls face the boys, who looked up from their plates at the exact same time with food all over their mouths, the girls slowly turned to face each other and when they did burst into laughter.

"They really are clueless!" Hermione said as she wiped some tears. Hermione laughter seemed to shoot a warm feeling through Ron's chest, like he had just swallowed a nice cup of hot chocolate. Ron smiled "What's so funny?" Ron's smile seemed to have the same impact on Hermione.

"Oh "She smiled back "Just girls stuff... you wouldn't want to know" the girls burst into laughter when Ron's smile turned upside down, Then quickly tuned back up when Hermione laughed again _what was_ _that all about ?_ Ron asked himself _you liiiiiiiiiiike her! _Said another voice _shut up! _Ron said to his inner voices.

"Anyway we got to go, come on Gin" said Hermione feeling much better. With that the girls walked out of the hall chatting as they went. Ron and Harry waited a little then turned to each other a nodded.

"Ok Harry that's are Q" Ron said and with that they got out a big black case inside it was the invisibility cloak with a few extra things. **(N/A sorry you only find out until next chapter!)** Ron pulled out the invisibility cloak and looked at it. Harry chuckled "I feel like were in the F.B.I.! " Harry said excitedly. Ron looked at Harry with a puzzled expression. "What's the F.B.I?" Harry looked at Ron in shock "you don't- oh yeah sometimes I forget your a pure wizard, It just like people who kept other people out of trouble." Harry said.

"Oh" said Ron "anyway getting back to business just to recap the plan after 1 minute after they've left, we pull the cloak over us both then sneak behind them and follow them to wherever there going then if the split: Encase Ginny doesn't know, we follow Hermione to wherever she's disappearing to. Ok!" Ron finished.

"Got it!" Harry said.

"Let's Rock and Roll Baby!" Ron shouted the boys laughed and slipped underneath the cloak. They dodged there way out of the hall and ran a little to catch up with Ginny and Hermione. They caught glimpse of bushy and red hair and finally caught up with them, the boy slowed to a walk the walked behind them laughing silently as the boy imitated how the girls walked, Harry snicked a bit but it seemed to go unnoticed since the girl continued to walk.

Harry and Ron continued to follow their targets until the past the common room and up the girl dormitories stairs Harry gave Ron an unsure look but Ron signalled a determined one he really wanted to know where Hermione was going all these times. They were just at the door when Hermione and Ginny stopped and turned and looked directly and Harry and Ron's direction. "Boys "Hermione said to the stunned boys "I hope you weren't thinking of going into the girls dormitories?" Hermione said in a mother's voice that she did deliberately. Ginny cracked up. Harry and Ron pulled off the cloak.

"How did you know it was us?" Ron said puzzled than ever.

"Yeah dose this cloak work on girls?" Harry said glancing at the cloak.

"Course it dose we couldn't _see_ you" Hermione smirked "We heard you!" Hermione laughed the boys exchanged puzzled glances.

"But we weren't making a sound!" Harry said confused.

"Oh no harry _you_ weren't but he-"Hermione said pointing at Ron "–Was!" "You breathe rather loud said Hermione.

"Yeah you sounded like gorilla!" Laughed Ginny and Hermione joined in.

"It's not my fault" Ron said after they had stopped laughing. "I've got a cold!" Ron added sounding like a little boy trying to defend himself when he's gotten in trouble with his mother. Harry Turned to Ron.

"Why didn't you say something?" Harry asked as he pulled out his wand and preformed a spell, Ron felt his nose clear up instantly" Thanks mate!" Ron said as Harry shoved his wand back into his pocket. "Well seeya boys and don't even_ think_ about going into the girls dormitories again." With that Hermione and Ginny walked into their dormitories and shut the door behind them, but a few seconds later Hermione head appeared round the door and said "Why were you following us anyway?" she questioned. Ron grinned.

"Boys stuff." He said. Hermione and Ron Smiled at each other. Then Hermione got out of her daze.

"Er... Got to go Seeya Ron and Harry." And with that she shut the door.

"Well" said Ron shaking his head free of his thoughts "Plan er-"

"C" Harry Finished

"Right C!" The boys walked and and talked about their next plan and laughed as they went.

**Well Hope you enjoyed this chapter! =) Luv Lil'Hermione34! =)**


	5. Spying Part 2

**Hi guys it Lil'Hermione34 here! I hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter and now... you get find out what else is in the black case! So on with the story! =)**

**Spying (part 2)**

"Right" Ron said the next day the air was fresh and overnight the sky had snowed covering Hogwarts with a thick layer of new snow. The iced over pond had become thicker. "You know what to do right?" asked Ron. Harry nodded.

"We wait for them right outside the common room under the invisibility cloak once we've done that we make sure the coast is clear before slurring some of this on!" Harry pulled a huge jar out of the black case. In the jar there was green sliming stuff and if you looked an inch bit closer you could almost see something squirming form inside. "Cool" said Ron "Who knew that Neville would give us this if we gave him 20 boxes of Fred and Georges new chocolate brand that makes you have different coloured hair?" Ron said proudly. "Plus" Ron said "its quicker then polyjuice potion!"

The boy's waited a little. They waited for a minute or too when a streak of brunette hair came whizzing down the girls dormitories stairs giving them no time to go under the cloak they were trapped. They stood there frozen Harry's eyes eyeing the common room's exit, and Ron's fixed on the hair the hair turned out to be lavender and Ron breathed sigh of relief _its good- she's not Hermione or _Ginny.

Lavender stared at Ron back in a strange/over happy/demented way _this is freaky _Ron's head whispered _she's still staring just smile and look away before I totally freak _out. Ron did what the voice said He smiled at lavender and turned to Harry has if to make a conversation they heard Lavender sprint back to her dorm and then it was silent. Ron then properly spoke to harry "that is one weird chick."Harry chuckled

"I think she likes you Ron" Harry smirked, Ron shuddered and the boys laughed.

Just then the boys heard a noise from inside the girl's dormitories and raced to the common room door in a flash. "Quick put this on!" Harry said. They scrambled with invisibility cloak then finally managed to put in on, They ripped of the lid of the jar and scooped up two scoopfuls of the green slime then each added two hairs to their pile and slurred it all over there body's until they looked like the green aliens from Ron's childhood nightmares. "Err creepy!" Ron whispered.

Harry chuckled just as the common room door opened. also something else happened. Both boys started to feel all tingly all over the body's, there shapes began to wobble and both shrunk smaller in size and height their hair seem to lengthen and Ron's seen to get darker, just like both of the boys skin colours the felt there waists slim and form a curvy feel. The boys looked at each other and almost burst out laughing.

"You sure they've gone to see their grandparents for 2 days?" asked harry, Ron nodded.

"Positive." Ron answered.

"You do know this is wrong on soooo many levels?" Harry asked again.

Ron Chuckled "Hermione said "Well seeya _boys _don't even think about going into the girl's dormitories again"" Ron chuckled again "she didn't say we couldn't as girls."

With that the boys slipped of the invisibility cloak and walked down the hall in their new forms. "Hi" said Ron. Hermione and Ginny spun around "Oh hi Parvati!" Hermione said sounding pleasantly surprised. "Hi Padma!" Instead of Harry and Ron, Padma and Parvati Patil now took their shape. Ginny smiled.

"I thought you guys had gone to your grandparent's house!" Ginny said sounding also pleasantly surprised. Ron did a double take he completely forgot that Padma and Parvarti had told everyone "Oh we erm- we erm we-"Ron stuttering looked at harry giving him a "say something! Look.

"Erm we g-going tomorrow, you see our grandparents are- are erm i-ill at the moment" Harry invented "and they didn't want them- erm -u-us to get there flu!" Harry stuttered sounding a bit like Professor Quirrel he shivered at the thought of even being compared to him. Hermione frowned "oh sorry to hear that-hope they get better soon." Hermione added, "Thanks" Parvarti –Ron and Harry said in unison, Ron was so relieved that Harry had come up with something _why the hell didn't I think of that before! _Ron thought. "Do you guys want to come with us to breakfast I haven't talked to guys in ages!" Ron was startled by Hermione's sudden suggestion _Stupid boy erm Girl! Of course she's gonna ask you to come with them you're a girl remember!_ Ron shook his head free of his thoughts and struggled to find an answer. "Erm s-sure!" Ron said sounding a little too enthusiastic.

..................................................................................................................................................................

The girls **(****A/N sorry about the gender confusion!)**all went down to the hall and took a place at the Gryffindor table harry had to go to the Ravenclaw table both wanting to stay with each other but knew that they were now different people. Hermione and Ginny started to question Parvarti-Ron with general questions at first like "how are you?" and "how's that going?" but every question still seem to be hard and none of them about Hermione's secret.

Hermione and Ginny were just talking the pig-me-puffs Ginny had gotten when lavender came skipping down the table rows towards her best friend: Parvarti! _Shoot how I can forget I'm lavenders best friend! _Ron thought frantically_ Ok calm down forget the fact that she's metres away from you, oh _my_ gosh! She's metres away from me!!! Oh nooooo, ok calm down think like a girl- flowers, flower baskets um...flowers! Ahhh this is useless how am I gonna cope with her she's lavender!!! The most annoying gossip in the whole of Hog-_

"Hi Parvarti!!" Lavender squealed jumping into the seat next to Parvarti-Ron.

"Er... Hey erm girlfriend!" Ron said trying to think and speak like a girl, he thought the attempt was feeble but it had seemed to do the trick.

"Oooh Parvarti you'll never guess what happened this morning!" screamed lavender deafening Hermione Ron and Ginny. "Er... What!?" Ron said trying to sound excited.

"Ok" Lavender said taking in a huge breath and leaning closer to whispered into Ron's ear, Ron decided to take a drink of his orange juice seeing as she was going to go on for hours. "I was just coming down the girl's dormitories stairs when I noticed that Ron was looking straight at me with his dreamy blue eyes! Then he smiled at me!" Lavender squealed. At her words Ron choked on his juice and lavender had to pat him on his back.

"I take it that you like the news?" Lavender asked. Ron looked at her with wide eyes _this is to freaky _the voice in his head said

"Will you shut up!" he said to his head what he didn't realize is that him said it out loud. It seemed like the whole school had stopped and turned to look at him. _ Think! _The voice in his head whispered against Ron's judgement_, _lavender looked as if she was going to cry. Ron thought up something quickly.

"Erm I mean" he said to his audience "Er shut up! You are like totally like kidding right! That really like, really like did happen?!" Parvarti Ron said. AS soon as he said that the whole school went back to their conversations and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Ron knew that Parvarti wouldn't really react like that but he had to do something. Yet again his stupid attempts at being at being a girl had worked, as lavenders frown split into a huge grin.

"Wow Parvarti you really have changed your view from last time!" lavender said she leaned over to Ron again "remember you said that you thought that maybe Hermione like Ron before me and he liked her." Lavender said with a tinge of jealousy in her voice. Ron knew that if he had been drinking at that moment he would have choked harder than the last time._ Hermione might ... like me?_ Said a new voice in his head it sounded pleased for some strange reason_ hahaha why would she like you it's probably just a little girl's gossip!_ Said an unpleasant voice head. Ron would have told it to shut up but he had learnt what that could do in the last 2 minutes, _plus_ Ron thought sadly_ its proberly right._

"Well yeah erm I guess yeah... I have changed a bit in the last 2 hours" Ron said with a hint of humour in his voice. Just then lavender finally seemed to notice Hermione and Ginny "oh" she said in a bored tone "Hi Ginny ... Hermione." She said with the same tone of jealousy in her voice. Hermione smiled.

"Hi laven-"

"So Parvarti do you want to go outside and walk around" lavender cut Hermione off, Hermione always liked lavender but lavender ever since there 6 year had begun had always been moody when she was around her friends Ginny, Harry, Ron the usual she didn't get what had changed. She watched Parvarti and lavender leave the hall, she wondered _where had harry and Ron got to? _she hadn't seen them the whole morning.

..................................................................................................................................................................

"Well Parvarti I just don't know how to get him to notice me. What do you think?" lavender asked as her and Ron walked around the chilly grounds. "Erm" Ron wasn't sure he should be giving information about his she to the biggest gossip in school "I d-don't know" He said running out of ways to keep this up. "Mmmm I think maybe I should talk to him more you know!" Lavender said answering her own question. Her face lit up "that it!, thanks Parvarti!" lavender said giving Ron a strangling bear hug. Lavender let go so Ron could breath and the continued to walk just then Hermione cam running towards them,_ few! My savoir came in the shape of Hermione! _Lavender however was not pleased.

"Er what does the bookworm want now?" Lavender said in an annoyed tone. Ron was about to say something back when Hermione caught up with them. "Just give me a minute!" Hermione said catching her breath "few you guy were walking fast! I just wanted to ask do you gut wanna come up to the dormitories- were playing truth or dare but in the form of spin the bottle it will be really fun and Parvarti your sister is gonna be there and also its allllll houses included soooo you wanna come?" Hermione said all in one breath. Lavender looked as if she was going to refuse but a room full of girls spilling their deepest darkest confessions was too much to miss. Ron in the other hand was extravagant Harry was gonna be there so that was a bonus plus he could find out some crushes to report to the boys when him and harry changed back.

"Sure" they said at the same time.

"Then follow me girls" Hermione said in a butler's voice. She was excited lavender excepted she really didn't want to be on bad terms with lavender.

.................................................................................................................................................................. The girls (and Ron) arrived at the girl's dormitories entrance. Ron was excited he was going in to the girls dormitories _what I am still a boy! ... Technically _He thought.

Hermione pushed the door and the world of girls was opened before Ron eyes. The first thing that hit him was the smell it was a scent of mild perfume and cleanness all together no sign of what he wanted _urgh not much here_ Ron thought harry seemed to be thinking the same think cause when Ron entered Harry- Padma shrugged. When the girls –and boys had settled they all sat in ring the girls all giggling excitedly, there was all sorts of girls 12 in fact including Ron all from different houses as Hermione had said there was Ginny, Hermione, lavender and Padma-Harry (of course) then there was Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, even Eloise Miggian and even more so Pansy Parkinson who looked delighted to spring uninvited questions and horrible dares on the girls.

"Ok girls!" Hermione said "you all know the rules were all girls here-"Ron and Harry shifted uncomfortable. "- so you can say anything you want and remember what's said in the circle stays in the circle. All right let's Rock 'n' roll!" Hermione added excitedly. Ron smiled Hermione had used his phrase. The girls all whispered excitedly as Hermione spun the bottle. It seemed to take forever has it finally stopped at Ginny who looked determined.

"Ok Gin" Hermione said "truth...or dare?" Hermione said mysteriously.

"Dare" Ginny said. The girls giggled. Harry on the other hand looked disappointed he looked as if he wanted her to tell the truth on something...

"Ok I've got one!"Hannah Abbott form Hufflepuff exclaimed. "I dare you Ginny to go into the Ravenclaw boy's dormitories, open the door and stand in the doorway and say "Hello Boys" and blow Michael Corner kiss." Hannah finished with a giggle. Ginny's face flushed red with embarrassment but agreed. Harry's face however flushed red with a different meaning behind it.

"Ok Lets go!" Hermione said. The girls started to get up with Ginny in the front. Ron and Harry looked at each other; they never knew that girls all went together when one person was doing a dare. The girls sneaked past the classrooms and passed silently through the hall until they reached the Ravenclaw common room. Luna Lovegood stood in front of the crowed and stated the password, the girls tiptoed in and walked up to the boy's dormitories door the other girls went as quiet as mice as Ginny swung open the door.

"Hello boys!" Ginny said in a flirty tone all the boys stopped what they were doing and ogled at Ginny, Ginny after all was quite pretty so the boy found it quite a treat that she was at their dormitory door. "Nice to see you all so... grown up." She said. A few girl giggled- harry was fuming-Ron wanted to charge and be the over protective big brother he was but thought it would be a bit weird seeing that he was in the shape and form as Parvarti Patil. "Hi Michael" Ginny said even more flirtatiously then waved and finished by blowing a kiss in his direction. Michael looked like he was going to faint.

The girls all giggled and ran down the stairs as fast as lightning the boys struggled to kept up with them "these girls can sure run fast!" panted Harry as they raced into the Gryffindor common room and into the girls dormitories. The girls collapsed on the floor laughing and panting.

"That was fun!" Hermione said her face flushed. After everyone had settled again and took their places in the circle Hermione spun the bottle again this time it landed on-

"Padma!"Hermione shouted "Truth...or Dare!" Hermione said all fired up. Ron looked at Harry in a way saying _are you sure you wanna answer that_ Harry replied saying _well I have no choice do I?_ "Erm Truth?" Harry said it more like a question than an answer but no-no-one seemed to notice.

"Ok" Pansy Parkinson said in a mean cunning way "You do you fancy?" the girls giggled madly, even Parvarti –Ron he wanted to hear this. Harry blushed giving the perfect impression of a girls telling her crush all though he actually blushing, Harry didn't know what to do he thought about saying a... certain girl a girl who was in the room right now but something told him that didn't really seem appropriate. He looked around at the eagerly awaiting girls looking for an inspiration, he decided he would say the first boy that popped into his head.

"Er Ron!" Harry said the girls gasped in shock Hermione however had a mixed range of emotions that was un-readable." I mean he's smart, funny has a great personality a-and plus he did take me to the Yule ball! He's um as they call it quite the catch" Ron looked as if he was about to be sick and gave Harry a disgusted/confused look Harry shot a looked back saying_ I'm bluffing man! - Why would I fancy you!_ Ron relaxed a bit then gave harry a quick look saying_ it could happen I am quite the catch_ Ron shot harry a flirty look and the boys without thinking burst into laughter. The girls around them stared in confusion. "Uh um!" harry cleared his throat "um sorry it's a twin thing" harry said. Ron smirked and Harry almost laughed again, but composed himself just in time.

"Anyway" Hermione said as she spun the bottle. "And it's landing on... – W-what me!" Hermione said caught off guard. Ginny laughed "you girls be quiet! now this is the most important question of the day!" Ginny said in a president voice, the girls gigged "Who Hermione Granger do you like?!" all the girls sat up straight. Hermione looked around nervously she noticed that Parvarti's face seemed a little too eager _I wonder why?_ She thought she looked around some more _how can I tell them when my crush has already been said!? _She questioned herself _otherwise me and Parvarti _she shot a glance at Parvarti- Ron_ will be rivals I don't want that_ she screamed in her head _but I can't possibly like...Him! Another voice said well face the facts girl a third voice said ...you do!!!_ Hermione shook her head free of these thoughts and faced her awaited crowed.

"Um well I say this slowly so you guys can guess" the girls all nodded in agreement. Hermione was more nervous than ever.

"its a-a-a weals- Parvarti! Hermione screamed "what's happening to your hair!" Hermione screamed the girls head's turned like lighting on Ron's hair it- it was turning back to ginger! The girls stared in shock.

"Ron is that you?!" Ginny shouted as his freckles stated to appear. Harry was also changing to his scar and his stunning green eyes were returning. The boys were still girls but slowly turning back.

"Harry?!" Hermione shouted.

The boys took one look at each other nodded and legged it for there lives. They heard screams and shouts coming for the girls dormitories as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They sprinted out the door, down the stairs, into the common room, crossed the floor up the boy's dormitories stairs, and banged open the door. They collapsed on their beds and lay there for what seemed hours listening they finally relaxed- they hadn't come after them. Ron laughed in frustration.

"All that for nothing!" Ron shouted "That was a wasted attempt!" Ron frowned even more "Do you know anyone with the last name weals?" Ron asked. Harry smirked

"No" Harry said Ron sighed "but... I _do _know someone with the last name weals-ly." Harry said with a smirk.

"W-what she can't possibly- no-no its probably Fred or George or something their funny or Percy he's clever like she is or maybe Charlie he's all macho man dealing with dragons and all or even bill! Well she wouldn't fancy him he's engaged but you never know!" Ron said.

"Suit yourself!" Harry smirked Ron swore he heard Harry say "clueless" but decided to shake it off. He sighed again.

"I've decided no more plans she'll tell in her own time." Ron said. _Besides _Ron thought sourly _why on earth would she ever like me? _

**Sooooooooo that was a long one! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! An I promise I will update my other story "Love in the joke Shop" and I also promise that the next chapter will have more of Hermione side of the story AKA Ice-Skating! **

**Luv Lil'Hermione34! =)**

**Xxx. =)**


	6. The Shock

**Hi guys I hope you enjoyed my last chapter and here the next. =)**

**The Shock**

The next day the trio Ron, Harry and Hermione including Ginny all felt a very tense incredibly tense atmosphere. They got up the had a shower they brushed their teeth; they went down to breakfast and sat separately in their little groups Harry and Ron. Ginny and Hermione.

It was so mechanic.

Hermione was still fuming she couldn't believe that Ron and Harry had Impersonate two of her most closet friends (who were now back and had heard the story)Hermione decided that she would unleash her feelings in the only way she knew how- ice skating. Ginny didn't go with her, the reason being was that she knew they _both_ needed there space.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Hermione got changed and went onto the solid lake, thinking as she did_ why on earth did those stupid boys do what they did in the first place? What did they want to know this badly?_

Hermione skated into the middle of the ice thinking so hard she didn't notice a dark shape in a nearby tree...

Hermione wanted to do some free style _maybe it will help me with my real dance_ she thought. He lowered her head and slowly raised it again looking straight ahead with a strange angry but determined look on her face. Her dancing always reflected on her mood-now she was angry.

Hermione stomped her right foot angrily then with the left she repeated this again and again getting faster and faster like she was running of on the spot. Then suddenly lunged forward in an angry glide then sunk to the floor with one leg out and the other in she spun round and round the suddenly collapsed on the ice panting and crying. S-she was just so angry. Hermione was startled by a noise as shape from the tree jumped from its hiding place...

"Hermione?" Ron said shocked as ever, walking towards her Hermione stared in utter astonishment she thought about running or at least pulling her skirt down a bit it was starting to feel awkward with him staring at her like that. He reached her.

"W-Why- didn't you-"

"Because its not- in you view like-me" Hermione said her angry returning "you just think I'm the bookworm bushy head, no-it-all Hermione didn't you? Hermione spat angrily "You just think that I would never do anything, anything...Pretty-Graceful?!" Hermione finished sadness clear in her voice.

Ron looked hurt at her words. "Why would I ever think of you in that way Hermione?" Ron said "sure you're annoying as hell sometimes with you constant reading and studying, but I would never judge you for that." Hermione was so shocked she thought that he would laugh at her and tease her it never occurred to her that she maybe, just maybe she might of misjudged him. Ron was still staring at her like he really wanted to say something. Hermione broke the silence.

"How did you know were I was?" Hermione asked puzzled

"Well yesterday." Hermione frowned at the memory "I saw that I upset you and um I felt a bit g-guilty" Ron stuttered. Hermione was still shocked and this shocked her even more. "I always, you see go to that tree-"he gestured towards the tree when I have something on my mind, and then- then i saw you i didn't think it was you at first then I saw-" he gestured towards her hair -" Yeah and then i saw what you did, honestly Hermione that was bloody brilliant!" Ron said seeming glad to get it off his chest. Hermione blushed this was beyond shock now it was like she had been shot by a stunning spell.

"T-thanks." Hermione stuttered "I thought you would laugh!" Hermione said. Ron smiled.

"You're welcome" He said "you know it's kinda weird this is you not shouting at me and harry for what we did." Hermione's face flushed with angry. Ron laughed "Hey I'm kidding!" he said, Hermione seemed to calm down and to Ron's surprised laughed to the sound made his heart swell up.

"Why are you laughing?" he said once he'd stopped.

"Well" Hermione said still smiling "It was kind of funny to see Parvarti with ginger hair and freckles!" Hermione giggled. "Anyway" Hermione said serious again. "Why did you do that anyway?" she said "were you gonna play some kind of mean joke on us and blame it on Parvarti?" Hermione asked meanfully. Ron looked awkward.

"Well" He said quoting Hermione making her smile "it was kind of to um well see um w-were you kept on going I- I mean_ we_ thought that someone was um threatening you or something" Ron said quietly looking at the floor he slowly looked up to see Hermione's face strangely happy at a time like this_ I just _revealed_ that me and harry were stalking her and she's smiling for crying out loud!_

"Ron you guys were worried about me?" Hermione said touched. Ron blushed he finally understood.

"Well yeah" Ron said. Hermione suddenly surprising both of them lunged forward and locked Ron in a tight embrace.

"Oh Ron I'm sorry I misjudged you!" she said

"Ok yeah can you please l-let g-go of m-me!" Ron said gasping for air. Hermione released him.

"sorry." She said after he'd gotten his breath back.

"S'ok." He said "by the way you should really show your talent more."Ron said smiling.

"Well now that you mentioned it i am already entering a competition for ice-skating. It's in the muggle world."Hermione said embarrassed at telling him.

"Well that's good for you. Well do you wanna go inside now? Its cold how can you wear that?" Ron said eyeing her short skirt.

"Well this_ is_ what pro ice-skaters wear so I'd better get used to it" Hermione smiled. Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and Hermione snuggled into Ron. Ss the two friends walked up to Hogwarts a sudden thought hit Hermione. _I still need a partner _she thought she looked at Ron _maybe the answers staring me in the face _she looked ahead and smiled _I think I've just found my partner!_ Hermione thought excitedly.

**I know this chapter was a bit short but well I hope you enjoyed it and hope you enjoy the next! =)**

**Luv Lil'Hermione34! =) **


	7. Courage

**HI guys I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter! =) enjoy. =)**

**Courage **

The next day Ron had told Harry about Hermione's secret, which was no longer one. (Under Hermione's permission of course) so everything was pretty much back to normal the trust between the three, and Harry ogling at Ginny. Almost everything...

You see after the whole messy business of Parvarti and Padma, and all that big mess, lavender, had somehow gotten the impression that Ron did what he did because he wanted to spend time with her. "Parvarti _is _my best friend." She kept on telling everyone. But besides that everything was back to normal. However Hermione on the other had couldn't have been more nervous. _What if he says no straight away? _A voice in my head whispered anxiously _or what if he says "you can do what you want but don't drag me into it!"_ said another, _but what if he doesn't _said a small but truthful voice said, _what if he dose wanna do it? _Hermione sighed _this is soooooo difficult! _She thought.

Just then Ron did appear looking quite cheerful. "Hi Hermione!" Ron said. Hermione's mood brightened. _He is in a good mood! This is going well already!_ She said to herself happily _now time to get to business before I lose my courage! _She thought again. Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled _ok_ she encouraged herself.

"Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron looked up from his breakfast with food all down his shirt_ yeah everything is normal again! _She smiled to herself, and then cleared her throat._ Focus!_ She thought.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I was just wondering" she paused "if you erm wa-

"Hi Ron!" Lavender said who had suddenly skipped behind Ron, startling both of Hermione and Ron.

"W-what? Oh erm Hi lavender!" Ron said as if he was trying to sound cheerful, but no one noticed. Lavender giggled a bit too loud causing people to stare.

"Oh Ron you're so funny!" Lavender said acting all coy. Hermione's inside seemed to scream by this one sentence._ Why is __**she**__ flirting with Ron?! _Said a voice _now, now she's just being nice!_ Another voice said,_ too nice I say! Who's with me? _The voice shouted. What seemed like all of Hermione voices shouted in reply _ME! _Causing Hermione to shout out loud.

"Will you stop arguing? Sheesh!" Hermione shouted. Ron and Lavender abruptly stopped talking along with about ten others. Lavender's face had a look of fury and Ron's however sort of relived.

"Erm Hermione" Lavender said in an annoyed tone "Um I don't know what planet you're on, but were not arguing!" Lavender said with a sneer. A few people laughed Ron however did not.

"Erm sorry I was erm talking to myself." Hermione said resulting a ripple of laughs at her. Lavender did laugh.

"Oh my gosh Hermione!" She sneered again "for someone quite clever you can be rather stupid sometimes." A _lot_ of people laughed this time. Hermione was really embarrassed she didn't want to fight with lavender. Ron sensed this and his ears went red.

"She wasn't talking to us ok lavender?" Ron said "just drop it." He said. Lavender turned back to Ron all coy again.

"I'm sorry." She pouted. Ron shook his head.

"It's not me you should be apologising to." Ron corrected "Its Hermione." The crowed all stared between Hermione and lavender... waiting.

"S-sorry." Lavender spat, like it was the hardest thing she had ever done. Hermione tried to smile.

"It's ok; I know you didn't mean it." Hermione said innocently.

"Yeah that's right I was only joking" Lavender said with the lie plainly on her words. "Seeya." She said to Hermione with not much emotion. She turned to Ron "Seeya Ron." She said with great enthusiasm and before she left she flashed a flirty grin at Ron and Walked out the hall. The crowed all turned back to their food and conversations. Ron looked over at Hermione who had her head down and was twirling her fingers. Ron smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You Ok?" He said, she looked up at his hand on her shoulder then at his smiling face that seemed to make her insides turn to mush. For some reason... Hermione smiled back.

"Yeah I'm ok." She said they were both for some reason started to lean forward the face 8 inches away...7...6...5...4...3...2...1-

"We are now reminding all of you on the Gryffindor Quidicth team that there is NO practise today!" Professor Ma Gonagall's voice boomed though out the school. Hermione and Ron sprang apart. They looked at each other in a disappointed way but none of them noticed. Ron spoke first. He cleared his throat.

"Um we um better get g-going now." He said hurriedly. Hermione nodded.

"Yes we must!" She said a little too enthusiastic. They both got up and hurried off in different directions. Even though their lesson were nowhere near about to start...

* * *

Ron plummeted the way to the 6th year boy's dormitories. He slammed open the door and ran in on Harry who was playing with his invisibility cloak and drinking a glass of water so it looked like it was floating in mid-air _he never gets tired of that does he? _Ron asked himself chuckling his mind. Ron went to his bed and fell face flat on it and didn't move. Harry felt like laughing and did a little.

"Um Ron." He said with a chuckle.

No reply

"Um Ron!"

No Reply

"RON!!!" Harry heard a faint groan and went over to Ron.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry moaned "did you get poisoned again hahaha!" Harry laughed.** (A/N I know that hasn't actually happened yet but this is my story lol)**

"Oi."Harry said when Ron still ignored him "What's wrong mate?" Ron turned over and saw a look of worry on Harry's face. Ron slightly smiled.

"I think I'm going crazy." He answered simply. Harry smiled back.

"I think I can see that!" Harry laughed. He helped Ron to a sitting position and crossed over to his bed. "So what happened?" Harry asked harry said taking a drink of the water that was in his hand.

"I-I erm" _I might as well tell the truth_ thought Ron. "I Erm almost kissed Hermione Harry!" Ron blurted out. Harry spat out the water he was drinking. Harry stared at I'm unable to believe him.

"You d-did what!?" he shouted Ron rubbed his arm. "Ron that's-thats-"Ron braced himself for the lecture "Great!" Harry said Ron stared in shock harry had always felt uncomfortable when they spoke like this like he was going to lose them or something. Ron half-grinned.

"You really think so?" Ron said hopefully. Harry nodded.

"this is great! Now i can stop having to be in the middle of all your arguments all the time!" Harry joked. Ron chuckled.

"yippee for you Harry!" the boys chuckled.

"You know what i think that you should just lie low for a while and see what happens." Harry suggested. Ron nodded in agreement. "I think that's a god idea." Ron said

* * *

Hermione sprinted up to the 5th year's girl's dormitories she banged on the door and shouted.

"Ginny! Ginny are you there?!" Ginny appeared at the doorway with a confused look on her face.

"Yes Ginny has arrived!" She said smiling "Your lucky there's no-one else her, I think they would have thought a troll was in the school!" Ginny laughed letting a shaky Hermione through the door. Hermione sped all the way to the girls bathroom that was in the dorm, before Ginny could say anything Hermione let out an ear-splitting scream, Then strutted out still looking a little shaken but better. Ginny giggled.

"What was that then did you _only_ get an O on your exams?" Ginny joked, stating one of Harry's cheesy lines. Hermione didn't laugh she was still as ever, looking straight ahead. Ginny stopped laughing.

"Hermione?" Ginny said getting worried. Hermione still didn't move.

"Hermione Granger to earth!" Ginny said tapping Hermione on the head. And to Ginny surprise_ not_ Hermione stayed still. Ginny was getting fed up.

"WOULD YOU SNAP OUT OF IT WOMAN YOUR TOTALLY SCARING ME, JEEZ!"Ginny screamed, slowly but surely Hermione turned to look at Ginny.

"I almost kissed your brother." Hermione said Ginny's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"What the bloody hell!" She shouted "That's lovely!" She said suddenly in a soft voice. Hermione laughed. "You could be my sister in law and be officially part of the family!" Ginny exclaimed Hermione suddenly stopped laughing and glared at her, Ginny smiled innocently.

"Kidding." She said, Hermione still didn't laugh Ginny sighed and made exactly the same face as Hermione and started to count "3...2....1." Hermione burst out laughing then smiled. "That always gets me." Ginny smiled "i know." "SO what you planning to do next?" Ginny questioned. Hermione played with her fingers.

"Well you know I have to have an ice-skating partner right...well I want to ask him." Hermione confessed. Ginny smile grew.

"I think that's great but um I hat to tell you this but Ron can't Ice-skate to save his life!" Ginny said with a laugh. Hermione, to Ginny surprise smiled.

"Well that's even better. Because the whole point of that part of the competition is to show how well you can teach!" Hermione grinned; Ginny patted Hermione's head making her laugh.

"Well if you are happy" Ginny said in a cooing voice "I am happy too!" The girls laughed linked arms and walked together down to their separate lessons.

* * *

Hermione sighed when Ginny was about to go to her different lesson. She didn't want to ask Ron alone she didn't know if she had the courage.

"Gin?" Hermione said nervously Ginny spun round

"Ya?" Ginny replied.

"I don't know if I can do this alone!" Hermione blurted out "and especially in potion- we've got Professor Snape!" Ginny sighed and walked over to her best friend.

"I know you can do it Hermione."Ginny smiled Hermione returned it.

"Thanks." Hermione said the two girls gave each other a brief hug and Ginny left Hermione with an encouraging smile. Hermione turned towards the classroom and nodded to herself _you'll regret it if you don't _she thought. Hermione entered the class and took her place in the 3rd row se didn't actually like this place she could never see the board much but still at least she got to sit next to Ron. Ron wasn't there yet so Hermione waited impatiently. What seemed like an hour later the rest of the class began to file in (She was always the first one) followed by Harry and...Ron. Hermione sat very still as Ron slide into his seat, he seemed to be has nervous as her_ I'm the one with the request here! _She thought._ Ok Focus! _She told herself. Snape hadn't arrived yet it was her only chance _it's now or never. _She thought. Hermione took a deep breath exhaled and then slowly turned to Ron.

"Ron?" She said Ron jumped a bit when she said his name.

"Y-yes?" He stuttered at his stuttering he looked as if he was going to beat himself up but then got it together.

"You know my ice-skating competition I'm entering?" Hermione asked Ron nodded relaxing a bit.

"Well in the competition there's a sort of bit you see when you erm have to have a partner who's inexperienced at ice-skating and you have to teach them to ice-skate and do a dance with them so erm – Ron do you wanna be my partner?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ron looked so shock that people that passed by could have thought he'd been stunned. Hermione suddenly regretted all that she had just said._ Damnit! I knew it I knew it I knew he didn't want to do it with me!_ Hermione thought bitterly. She quickly thought up something.

"Y-you don't have-"Hermione stuttered but was cut off by Ron.

"I'd love to." He answered almost whispering at those words all her Hermione's bad thought simply went away. She suddenly had the biggest smile on her face she tried to hide it she didn't want to look desperate.

"Cool." Hermione said

"Cool" Ron said they both looked away from each other and as soon as they did Snape came in and began the lesson. They were still turned away from each other when Snape said to turn to page 263 but for a good reason, for they both had the two most biggest smiles plastered on their faces.

**Well that was chapter 7 and here a little preview of chapter 8...**

_The cold stung Ron's face as he stepped into the cold winter's day he looked around for Hermione and saw her waiting for him with a box in her hands. Hermione's presence seemed to warn the cold. Ron walked towards Hermione, this was their first practice and he didn't want to mess it up. As he approached her he noticed what she was wearing a small coat, a mini skirt, tights and a nervous smile. _

"_Ron I'm sorry about the short skirt." She said nervously gesturing towards it. Ron smiled in surprise._

"_I don't mind." He answered truthfully he actually didn't mind even thought she was his crush (yes he had finally come out of denial) and she was there beautiful then ever in a short skirt he didn't think of her like that he had a lot of respect towards Hermione. Hermione smiled._

"_I'm glad." She paused and was suddenly nervous again "Look Ron i know you don't like me getting you stuff if it's not your birthday or Christmas or something but i erm i got you these." Hermione opened the box and inside was a bran-new pair of ice skates Ron's eye widened he didn't know how much she spent on this! But still he smiled and Hermione relaxed._

"_Thank you, but this is my Christmas present alright?" He said with a smile Hermione nodded then smirked "Part." She added sneakilyshe knew Ron couldn't resist he smirked back "Fine then...part." They smiled at each other. Hermione shock her head not wanting to get distracted._

"_Ok back to business to the rink!" Hermione laughed. Ron laughed t but inside he was as nervous as ever_

**Ok bye now! review please! =D**_._

**Luv'Hermione34 =D**


	8. The First Practice

**Well here the next chappie enjoy =D**

**The First Practice**

The next day Hermione, Ron and Harry were in Transfiguration 2nd period. Professor Mac Gonagall was in the middle of teaching how to turn a mouse into a glasses case when a note suddenly appeared on Ron's desk. Ron turned it over seeing who it was from... it was from Hermione. Ron tried to be discreet but he really wanted to know what it said. He opened the note and saw, neat tidy writing on it he smirked _she's just so perfect isn't she?_ Ron thought you see he had finally come to a conclusion: He really did like Hermione... He like liked her. He silently read the note in his head it was quite short:

_First practice lunch time, see you there._

_Hermione._

Ron quickly scribbled back on the note with his untidy scrawl:

_Yeah see you there but try not to freeze though I know how pro-ice skaters dress =)_ Ron smiled and sent the note back. Hermione's note appeared on her table her eye's scanned the page as Ron watched her and she giggled a bit, catching Professor Mac Gonagall's attention. She stopped along with the class and what seemed like 1000 head turned to face Hermione.

"Miss Granger." Professor Mac Gonagall said in a stern troublesome voice. "What's so funny; tell me and the class I'm sure we all want to know the "Joke of the day!"" Pro' Mac Gonagall said with a harsh grin. Hermione's face turned a beetroot colour she didn't want to tell a lie, she glanced at Ron who had a _don't tell her look _Hermione ignored him and turned back to Pro' Mac Gonagall.

"Erm I p-passed Ronald a note and he passed it back-it had something funny on it." Hermione said, she could have sworn that she heard a faint thud like someone had banged their head on their desk. _Ron _she thought and almost started laughing again but quickly composed herself. Pro' Mac Gonagall, surprisingly smirked to everyone's surprise, they were about to find out why.

"I suggest." She said "For you to_ stop _sending love letter to each other, don't you agree Mr Weasly?" The whole class laughed as Ron's face turned a beetroot colour.

"Y-yes Professor Mac Gonagall." He stuttered.

"Now can I continue my lesson Miss Granger?-and out that away before I come over there and read it,im sure you wouldn't want me intruding in you love affairs." Professor Mac Gonagall said sarcastically, the class giggled again. Hermione blushed.

"Y-yes Professor Mac Gonagall." She said stuttering just like Ron. And with that Pro' McGonagall went back to her lesson leaving, Hermione and Ron more embarrassed than ever.

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Harry walked out of class together and then went to lunch the trio, plus Ginny. While Harry and Ron were talking Hermione told Ginny what happened. Ginny just smiled and said.

"See even teacher suspect!" Ginny and Hermione laughed. It was 30 mins till the end of lunch Hermione thought her and Ron Should get going now.

"Ron um we'd better get going now come on" she said getting up. Ron got up nervously _I hope this goes well_ Ron thought. Hermione paused.

"Oh sorry Ron I have to get my gear on." Hermione said "I won't take long." She added. Ron Smiled.

"Take your time I need to prepare to not fall over myself!" he chuckled they laughed as the two made their way to their dorms.

* * *

The cold stung Ron's face as he stepped into the cold winter's day he looked around for Hermione and saw her waiting for him with a box in her hands. Hermione's presence seemed to warm the cold. Ron walked towards Hermione, this was their first practice and he didn't want to mess it up. As he approached her he noticed what she was wearing a small coat, a mini skirt, tights and a nervous smile.

"Ron I'm sorry about the short skirt." She said nervously gesturing towards it. Ron smiled in surprise.

"I don't mind." He answered truthfully he actually didn't mind even thought she was his crush (yes he had finally come out of denial) and she was there beautiful then ever in a short skirt he didn't think of her like that he had a lot of respect towards Hermione. Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad." She paused and was suddenly nervous again "Look Ron I know you don't like me getting you stuff if it's not your birthday or Christmas or something but I erm I got you these." Hermione opened the box and inside was a bran-new pair of ice skates Ron's eye widened he didn't know how much she spent on this! But still he smiled and Hermione relaxed.

"Thank you, but this is my Christmas present alright?" He said with a smile Hermione nodded then smirked "Part." She added sneakily she knew Ron couldn't resist he smirked back "Fine then...part." They smiled at each other. Hermione shook her head not wanting to get distracted.

"Ok back to business to the rink!" Hermione laughed. Ron laughed to but inside he was as nervous as ever. Hermione trudged her way through the snow and was at the edge of the pond, when she suddenly realised that Ron wasn't with her was at the same spot that he'd been 2 minutes ago. Hermione sighed _now I know how Ginny felt!_

"Come on Ron!" She shouted then she grinned and shouted "You're not scared are you?" Hermione said teasingly at those words Ron suddenly started to move and came over to her Hermione laughed when he reached her "That what I thought!" Hermione said however when Hermione looked at Ron he still looked a bit unsure, Hermione sighed again. Then suddenly surprising both of them reached down and told hold of Ron's hand Ron was shocked into stillness but shook it off as Hermione squeezed his hand and gave him an a encouraging smile, Ron instantly felt a little more confident knowing that _his girl_ he chuckled mentally was at his side, _you wish _said a voice in his head he rolled his eyes _not even gonna bother with you_ he told his gloomy side the voicegrumbled and Ron felt even more happier. They sat down at the edge of the frozen pond With Hermione teaching and helping Ron to put on his ice-skates. Once Ron had got it he got up and helped Hermione, making her blush but he didn't seem to notice _he such a gentlemen _she thought _Ron a gentlemen? _A voice said in her head she glanced at Ron who had just fallen over when he had just gotten up and he wasn't even on the ice-rink yet Hermione laughed inwardly _have to agree with you on that one._ Ron smiled as Hermione helped him up.

"We'll as soon as I help you up I have to fall over so you can help me up!" he said sarcastically. Hermione laughed as she walked onto the ice-rink and glided to a stop making her skate's scrape against the ice sending little molecules of ice into the air. Ron stared.

"How am i gonna become as good has that?!" Ron said. Hermione blushed.

"Thanks but one thing that wasn't even a move-sort of and second I'm not _that _good." She said.

"Hermione you _are _good no-your great, really Hermione you have to get some self esteem!" he said then smiled "well I think I better take my first steps as an "ice Prince." He said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes and took his arm "Come on it's alright." She said soothingly. Ron smiled.

"Easy for you to say little miss "Ice Princess!"" He said

Hermione gave him a playful slap then laughed as Ron stumbled onto the ice...

At first he thought he was going to fall but then he caught himself just in time- actually he caught Hermione and the two fell on to the ice and Hermione landed on Ron both laughing Hermione sighed playfully

"This is going to take harder the I thought!" She said just the two realised what position they were in they both blushed-hard as the stumbled to their feet.

"Sorry" the said at the same time. They laughed again.

"Ok!" Hermione said "Take my hands this time." She said making them both blush a little again but never the less Ron took her hands and they each felt a burst of chemistry but there tried not to show it. Hermione slowly then started to skate backwards shocking Ron.

"What are you doing your gon-"

"Don't worry ice is just like water you don't feel heavy when a person is in or on it!!" she said. But Ron shook his head.

"I know that! But you're going to fall skating backwards like that!" He said worry clear in his voice. Hermione blushed a bit and then chuckled.

"Ron I'm fine trust me! Now can you slowly start to make a v shape with you feet like this-"she said gesturing to her feet "but forwards" she added Ron nodded and tried to mimic Hermione's actions but instead of going forward he started to go backwards so he was the one pulling Hermione! Hermione stared in shock.

"Wow Ron!" she said Ron than suddenly realised what he was doing and out of shock halted to a stop causing Hermione to bump in to him and to prevent him and her falling over he held Hermione close so they were hugging... for no reason. They blushed again specially Hermione.

"Thanks" Ron said Hermione smiled

"You're a natural" She said

"Yeah one that's skates backward when he's supposed to forward!" He said they laughed. Then Hermione something suddenly hit Hermione that_ was brilliant!_ She thought.

"That was brilliant!" she said out loud Ron smiled again

"Yes Hermione I think we've established that!" he said reluctantly letting go of her. Hermione smiled.

"No it was brilliant but we could do that for one of the routine's we do together!" Hermione said. Ron blushed

"Do it again?" he said making Hermione blush to.

"Well we need to practice that why we're here isn't it?" she said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I guess so let's do it again then!" he said a little too enthusiastically. Causing them both to blush again it took a few tries for Ron to get in right but they got there in the end Hermione stated backwards pulling him then he skated backwards pulling her than came to a halt and pulled Hermione to him, then let her go again.

"Good that was good!" She said Ron smiled at her enthusiasm. "well we've got that sorted now we've got to get you to skate forward!" she said and Ron laughed she held out her hand and he took it "Now just remember the poem it's kind of dumb but just make a v shape and swing your arms a little so like "V...V swing like a monkey!" she said making Ron burst out laughing "I know it's weird but just try." So Ron Held Hermione's hand for support and followed the little poem _v...v swing like a monkey!_ He kept on doing this until Hermione finally said

"I'm gonna let go now ok?" She said Ron nodded "Ok" she said as she slowly slipped away. Ron managed pretty well with that and they did a few other things like gliding and lunging all the basic it was pretty good and they were sad when it was time to go in.

"Well that was cool!" Ron said as they went inside

"Yeah." Hermione said "looking forward to the next." She said and they walked to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Ginny and Harry were waiting for them and stood up when they entered the room everyone was at lunch still so they were the only two there. Ron smiled.

"Yeah you guys can sit down I feel like a king!" Ron said sarcastically, Ginny grinned a cheeky grin

"Yeah and Hermione's your queen!" she said making Ron and Hermione blush. Ron laughed

"I can say the same thing for you and Harry!"He said teasingly Ginny blushed and Harry smiled as the four sat down.

"So how did it go?" He asked "How many times did you fall over Ron?" He added, Ron punched is arm jokingly.

"Actually Hermione was trying to teach me how to skate forwards but I ended up going backwards instead!" He said they all laughed.

"Yeah" Ginny said in an obvious loud whisper to Hermione "Yeah mum said he also started crawling backwards when he was a baby that just how his brain works, backwards!" she said. Making everybody laugh again. Hermione glanced at the time.

"Well I'd better get changed before anyone see my like this-you should to Ron." She added glancing at Ron's new skates. The others agreed she was about to go when she turned around and said "By the way I really am looking forward to the next practice!" she said innocently before walking off to her dormitories. As soon as she left Harry and Ginny's brain went into overdrive by that sentence and burst into laughter, Ron blushed.

"You guys are so immature!" He said imitating a spoilt teenager girl who's annoyed with her little brother, but still he did smile and walked to the boy's dormitories leaving Harry and Ginny laughing their heads off.

**Well thanks for reading and as the little pig in Loony Toons would say (soz I forgot his name! I think its porky or something! Lol =)) "That's all folks!" oh yeah and btw the little sentence "that's how his brain works" is my big sister's line. So I hope you guys enjoyed this and enjoy the next. Please R&R. Oh yeah and in the next chapter there gonna be a little love triangle between Ron, Hermione and Lavender! So I hope you guys will enjoy it!!!**

**Luv Lil'Hermione34. =)**


	9. Lifts and Jelousay

**HI guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and sorry again I will be completing my story "Love in the Joke Shop!" anywayz on with the story. =)**

**Lifts and Jealousy **

A whole week had passed – a whole week of practice and Ron was getting pretty good, they had almost completed their first routine.

"That it!" Hermione encouraged Ron was about to do his first twirl "Just a little further!" she said Ron took a deep breath pointed both of his toes the gradually lifted one of his foot and spun tree times round and landed, he was a bit shaky but he had finally got it. Hermione did a full lap around the ice saying

"YES! YES! YES!" Hermione shouted Ron laughed.

"I felt like a ballerina!" he said Hermione stopped and turned to him

"You did look like one to" she said Ron's smile dropped and Hermione's increased "I was kidding and plus that was pretty good- pro material!" she said and was glad to see Ron smile again. Suddenly Hermione started to feel nervous she had been wanting to ask Ron something for a long time... she really wanted to start doing lifts –big lifts one's that required him lifting her up she looked down she hadn't weighed herself for a long time _I probably weigh a tonne!_ She thought nervously she glanced at Ron at his arm rather _well he is pretty strong I guess and he's recently gotten Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidich team_ she thought then smiled she was so pound of him for that _ok I'll ask!_

"Ron?" she said he jump a bit when she said is name _well déjà vu! _She thought giggling inwardly

"Yeah?" he said curiously

"Well" Hermione started to twist he finger something she always did when she was embarrassed Ron sense this. "Do you think I'm heavy?" she blurted out. To Hermione's surprise Ron laughed.

"Yeah you weigh as heavy as a tonne of bricks!" he said sarcastically Hermione however did not take it as a joke.

"You really think so?" she said sadly, Ron stopped laughing He skated over to her and lifted up her chin with his hand blue, met chocolate brown, they slowly started to lean forward again but this time Hermione looked away, Ron reluctantly leant back again.

"Hermione why would think you would weigh a tonne of bricks? I was kidding if you believe that you would believe anything!" he said "Beside how would I know I've never lifted yo-" Ron thought for a seconded _wait a sec she wants me to do one of those ice skate lifts with her!_ Ron suddenly laughed and Hermione head snapped up.

"You want me to-do lifts with you?" he asked Hermione nodded shyly and Ron smiled "Hermione if you wanted to do that you can say so, i can lift you up no problem but on ice that's going to be a bit difficult." He frown Hermione laughed and Ron smiled again at the sound.

"That's ok silly ever pro male skater once found it difficult to lift!" she said smiling "We'll start on ground ok?" Ron nodded and they both made their way of the ice and stood facing each other.

"Ok!" Hermione said "First try and lift me up normally." Hermione blushed as Ron slid his arm underneath her legs and the other holding her back and lifted (bridal lift) Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck witch felt quite hot...for some reason.

"Kay s-second just try and w-walk around a bit and I-if you find me too heavy you can put m-me down." She stuttered she swore she saw Ron smirk a bit but shook it off as Ron rolled his eyes

"Hermione you weight as light as a feather" Ron said truthfully. Hermione smiled

"You've seemed to changed your view a bit form a brick to a feather!" she said they laughed Hermione cleared her throat.

"Well now for the hard part." Hermione sighed Ron stopped walking and looked at her

"What's that?"He said, still holding her.

"Well, you have to start lifting me in styles." She said wriggling a little so Ron got the message and set Hermione on her feet... reluctantly.

"Kay, first I have this song in mind it's from a muggle film called "Dirty Dancing" – I-it's a classic." She added Ron cringed.

"Dirty Dancing?" he asked Hermione blushed.

"Yeah it's quite a romantic film" she said making them both blush-hard. "Anyway, there's a really famous lift in it and basically it's more of a ballroom dance thing but I want to make it on ice, so basically they dance and then near the end the make an amazing list where the woman runs up to the man and the leaps and he catches her and lifts her above his head and she make a shape like she is flying-I'll show you the video of it, it's amazing!" she said with passion. Ron stared

"Blimey I don't know if I can do that when you're gonna jump I might not catch you and yo- i mean we could get hurt" he said Hermione nodded.

"I know all that but it couldn't hurt to try." She said Ron gave her a look "Ok!" she said smiling "it _could_ hurt but we'll just try it on the ground first" she compromised.

"Ok" Ron said

"Ok" Hermione said. Hermione took a few steps backwards and Ron got into a mode ready to catch her. Hermione took a deep breath exhaled and sprinted toward Ron It was a bit hard in ice skates but she had to try. She was getting nearer, and nearer until she leapt up at the last possible moment...

She slammed into Ron toperling them onto the snow. They both got up Ron looked guilty, Hermione looked shaken.

"Ok I think we'd better do that again-but this time Ron actually try to catch and lift me! She said sternly.

"Sorry "Ron said sounding like a little boy who's in trouble. Hermione anger melted away.

"It's ok" she said "just don't cry!" she said smiling Ron brightened immediately.

"Ok I was just a little-"Ron looked around trying to find any word but-

"Scared?" Hermione said finishing of his sentence they grinned.

"You win" Ron said smiling

"I always win Weasly." as Hermione said Ron laughed as Hermione strutted off to her position trying to imitate Molfoy. She went and stood in her spot and...Ran! she was getting nearer and nearer then suddenly leapt up as Ron held out his arms and caught her both hands on her waist and lifted her just above his shoulders, she wasn't flying over his head but he had still managed to lift her. Ron put her down and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"...Ok! I think that's as far... as I can go for the...moment!" he panted. Hermione patted him on the head making him laugh.

"It's Ok I'm tired too!" she said sarcastically pretending to wipe sweat of her forehead. Ron looked at her.

"I'm the one trying to lift a 16 year old girl over my head!" Ron said (**N/A I know I said in chapter 2 that the competition was for girls of the age of 17 but I've changed it now its 16 years old girls!)** Hermione smiled.

"Kidding" she said smiling they laughed they both picked up there ice and raced back up to Hogwarts laughing and trying to trip each other up.

When they reached the castle, they heard voices. They forgot people were still at lunch. Ron ushered Hermione behind one of the 36 foot Christmas trees Hagrid had put up.

"Ok just follow me there are 12 Christmas trees all leading round the hall and one right next to the doors just lets sneak round to each of them before anyone sees us in ice-skates. Ok?" he said Hermione nodded in agreement. They were just about to go to the next tree when –"

"Oh Parvarti, I really do think that Ron likes me oooooo I bet he even wants to be my boyfriend!"Lavender squealed. Hermione looked at Ron for his reaction but when she did it was one she was not expecting- Ron was blushing!_ Not again _Ron thought however Hermione took his blushing in a different way.

The green monsters of jealously stirred inside Hermione _why is she always ruining everything, she always talks like his a prize in a raffle sale! And I DON'T LIKE IT!!! The monster screamed. _Hermione tried to reason with her jealously

_Calm down will you! I sure Ron's just blushing because a girl that happens to be lavender his talking about going out with him I mean I bet I would blush if a boy was talking about me like that!_ That was the actually reason but Hermione and specially her jealously did not know this.

_I don't really care about that! All I care is about slapping that pretty little face of hers!_ Hermione sighed.

_Ron shows all sorts of signs that he finds Lavender annoying, so i doubt he'll want to go out with her... Isn't it? _Hermione thought She was starting to feel uncertain i mean what was she thinking about lavender is pretty and chatty, flirty everything that a gut likes i mean she was just a know-it-all bookworm with only one talent that she couldn't even show to anyone because she was to shy what everybody would think, and plus Ron did blush pretty hard. The monster was about to say more when her thoughts were interrupted by a nudge from Ron.

"The coast is clear!" he said Hermione looked about and sure enough she saw Parvarti and Lavender's backs turned and walking away from them. "Come on!" Ron said pulling her to the next tree, once they were at the second tree they went to the next and the next and the next, next, next, next. Until they reached the pillars of the Great Hall doors, the exited the hall.

"That was close!" Ron said as they were reaching the common room. Hermione smiled

"Yeah." She said they stopped in their tracks went hey heard a babble of voices coming from the common room- a lot of voices they both glanced at their ice-skates.

"What now!" Ron said in aspiration. Hermione racked her brains for a solution and then something clicked.

"Were weird ok?" she said as she pulled a confused Ron towards her and preformed a spell that makes you camouflage to everything Ron finally caught on.

"Were not invisible but it will do" she said they opened the door to the common room and went in people looked at them funnily. Fred and George Weasly spotted them.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" he said

"Yeah?" said George eyeing Ron and Hermione. Ron chuckled.

"We just feel a bit weird today." He said simply. Him and Hermione laughed and they twins shook if off. Hermione and Ron were both camouflaged so they just looked like a bundle of shapes to everyone no-one would notice there skates they high-fived and went to there their dorms.

* * *

An hour later the trio went down to their lesson (potions) Hermione, Ron and Harry took their places. Hermione was seated next to Ron so she was pleased and...so was he. They talked happily about their routine and general stuff until a topic Hermione was not expecting came up.

"So how are you and _Vicky _doing? I saw you writing a very detailed letter him the other day." Ron said with a tinge of jealously in his voice. Hermione was so shocked by this question that she didn't notice. Her forehead creased with anger. She had been sending Krum long letters only to keep him from coming over to Hogwarts to see what she was doing he simply was sending mountains of letters so she had to keep him happy.

"Why do you want to know?" she snapped Ron looked at her- a little hurt Hermione instantly changed her attitude "I mean I only send him a few short letters." She said Ron snorted

"Short, it was practically a book!" he said that jealous tone still there _she never sends me 6 pages of letters!_ Ron thought sourly. Hermione stared at him still shocked.

"One thing that's none of your business second what's long to you is almost always short to me and third he's a friend why would I not want to send letters to him once in a while. Ron glared.

"Yes Hermione you are _friends." _He said emphasizing the word "friends" he obviously thought victor wanted a bit more then friendship Hermione shot a venomous stare at him as snape came in. Hermione sat up and took out her parchment at quill Ron did to but with a lot less enthusiasm.

"Good afternoon." Snape said in his quiet but sly voice. Nobody answered something that they never did and snape didn't expect them to.

"turn to page 684 I want you to continue our work on _Felix Felicitus_ _(_truth potion_) _" he said he smirked "I want no-one testing it on each other" he added wickedly causing a ripple of laughter from the slyterins one amongst them Draco Molfoy. " As you know" snape continued "we _will _be doing this in pairs that I myself will put you into" a few people groaned but were quickly silenced by snapes venomous glare. He started telling people there partners

"Draco, Pansy" Pansy smirked and molfoy a smirk he returned "Harry, Millicent" He continued Harry shuddered as he looked at the massive slytherin "Hermione..." Hermione secretly prayed she was still upset with Ron but that didn't affect her not wanting to work with him "... Seamus" Hermione was disappointed butt at least she wasn't with a slytherin she smiled at Seamus and so did he, in a friendly manner. "Ron..." Hermione wondered who he was going to work with but what snape said it was what she not was expecting "... Lavender" the rest of the names Hermione didn't hear she was too distracted by the flirty smile Lavender had just given Ron and that he returned, not flirtatiously but he still smiled!

"Ok" snape said gather your things move to your partners and Hermione's twitched as Lavender patted the seat next to Ron which he sat down on and he didn't notice Lavender slide a little closer to Ron. Hermione however did and was fuming as Seamus slid in next to her.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully Hermione snapped out of her jealous thoughts.

"Hi Seamus!" she said soundly a bit too enthusiastic. Seamus smiled at her and they started working while Seamus babbled on Hermione tried to listen but was too absorbed by the sound of lavenders over-excided giggles and Ron's blushing face _ why does he keep doing that_! A voice said in Hermionehead _that settles it he likes her!_ Another voice said wailing_ shut up!_ Hermione said _he probably just is talking to her and making her laugh _Hermione said with a slight hurt voice for all she knew Ron could like lavender more than she expected. She looked around she wasn't the only one who noticed the sudden closeness between Lavender and Ron, She suddenly heard Molfoy shout.

"Ditching Granger hey Weasel?" Molfoy sniggered along with the Slytherins Ron ignored him and went back to his potions. _He didn't even say NO!_ Said a voice in Hermione head _just go away._ She said in reply and heard the voices slowly fading cackle.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Seamus was saying she had daze off to long she bit her lip "Didn't you hear what I was saying!" Seamus said Hermione bit her lip again "Hermione I was just having a laugh!" Seamus said suddenly laughing Hermione looked at him she tried to laugh "Yeah hahahah!" trying to sound enthusiastic but it came more sarcastally but Seamus seemed to have bought it and looked at their potion it was just water still! She had been so distracted by Ron that she had forgotten about their potion she glanced at the time 10miutes Hermione and Seamus looked at each other then hurriedly stuffed the ingredients into the cauldron stirring and simmering as fast as t hey could until...

"Time's up!" Snape said making them jump "Don't put anything in your cauldrons!" he said Hermione and Seamus looked at their potion it was a yellowish colour they just needed one more ingredient. Hermione glanced at Ron's it was bright pink_ oh well at least we did better than them!_ She thought then looked at her potion it was just one ingredient he checked if snape was looking and pored the final ingredient in (Boom slang skin) she stirred and potion turned a bright gold she done it! She looked up triumphantly and saw snape standing right next to her cauldron looking stern.

"Well, well, well what have we here" he said in a menacing voice no-one spoke "I prefect potion! Shame though Miss Granger that you didn't finish it in the time limit." He said Hermione heard someone snigger she glanced around and saw Molfoy and he said in a loud whisper.

"Aww she's Helpless without the weasel!" he said Hermione turned away and looked at snape she could have sworn he just smirked. She shook it off, and looked at the floor.

"Ok pack up your things I want you to do 17 inches on _Felix Felicitus neat and tidy _and if anyone isnot_ neat and tidy _you will be sitting a detention with Miss Granger" he said suddenly everyone was a bit stunned Hermione hardly ever got detentions let alone with snape.

"Class Dismissed!" He said Hermione gathered her things and slumped out of class along with everyone else. She didn't stop walking until someone caught her shoulder it was Ron Hermione turned away but Ron didn't give up he walked right in front of hr was really confused he had no idea what he had done. Hermione however _didn't_ care.

"Hermione! Slow done will you where are you going!" he said smiling obviously he had gotten over there little squabble over Hermione started in shock _how can he smile after what he's done!_Hermione's inner voice shouted sourly _yeah why he doesn't just go to his pretty little lavender! _Another one said Hermione nodded inwardly _if anally agree with you_ she thought bitterly _Why doesn't he just go to lavender? _ Hermione looked straight into his confused sky blue eyes. For the first time life she wanted to make him feel hurt see how he likes it.

"...I'm going to write a very long _detailed_ letter to_ victor._" She said and as she turned away she caught sight of Ron's face it was so...hurt. She felt a bit guilty but turned away and thought of the sight of him and lavender and her anger returned along with hurt _now he knows how I feel._

**Well a bit of a sad chapter but please R&R. =)**


	10. Shattered

**Thanks for reading my 9 chapter and I hope you enjoy the next! =) By the way I know Professor Slughorns actually supposed to be teaching them in the 6 year but I've changed it a bit!**

**Shattered **

2 days had past and Hermione and Ron were quite distant from each other Hermione's detention was today and there essay was due ("Two days, Two days! To do _17 _in inches on some stupid luck potion! Ron had said) Hermione and Ron still were talking to each other but never spoke about the incident...

* * *

**Ron's P.O.V**

I was walking down to the common room to finish of my essay a load of nonsense I'd say, and I'm still 4 bloody inches short! Hermione and I have been cool with each other, but we were still a bit hot and bothered about what happened I mean. I didn't even know what I'd done during the lesson to make her feel that way! But it could have been when I said to her, that I saw her writing along letter to _Vicky._ I've told her once and I'll tell her again that Victor wants more than friendship and he's not gonna get it ...so long as I'm here.

I climbed though the portrait hole- which is not easy I'll tell you that I'm growing faster than a sunflower! I was just about to get my stuff when I remembered I forgotten them in snapes class, I turned round to go when Harry comes behind me.

"Hi" he says looking a bit down hearted. It's starting to annoy me now he's been like that ever since November the 16, that's when Ginny got her new boyfriend. That's annoying me too; Ginny keeps going round the school hand in –hand with Dean Thomas. Now don't get me wrong I like Dean, he's a real mate but it doesn't stop me from not me form not liking the idea of his lips all over my only sister's. To be honest I'd much rather prefer Gin going out with Harry, at least that way I'd know he'd never do anything to hurt her.

"Seriously mate! You really got to lighten up what's gotten into you man!" I say Harry looks up at me looking so depresses my anger melts away, and pity takes its place.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says. I give up seriously.

"You haven't been this upset since You Know Who last came to town!" I say trying to cheer him up to my surprise_ not_ in dose not work.

"Come on after I go pick up my homework stuff we can go enchant snowballs to hit molfoy with!" I say... a smile at last! Nothing like a good Molfoy upset.

"Alright." He laughs but still a bit down-hearted I really wish he'll cheer up.

We were almost there. That's when I saw a sight I never wanted to see again. Ginny and Deans Kissing like there's no tomorrow, It was disgusting! I stand there for a while watching the scene like a horror film. I look over to harry he looks as if he's just got robbed. I look back I have to do that I can't just let people walk by and see...that! What will people think about Ginny!

I march up to them my anger at the full. Why would she do this! Kissing her boyfriend where everyone can see, I would never do that! I stand right in front of them there closing their eyes so they still don't see me...This is taking the Mick.

"Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing!" I say with rage it was kind of funny seeing Dean and Ginny spring apart like two negative magnets but I was too mad to laugh, not even smile. Ginny's face was painted with the utter most rage I've ever... seen it painted with! Harry was Right behind me looking as murderous as I am, I'm glad he feels the same way. Ginny suddenly stands up starter ling dean.

"What the hell am I doing what the hell are you doing!" she said it she was any angrier there would be smoke coming out her ears! "You can't just barge in my life!" she screamed she looked like a little red troll in my opinion with red hair to match it.

"Oh yes I can!" I say "I'm your older brother and I'm not letting you snog who ever you like wherever you like!" I shouted back. Ginny blew some hair out of her face; the steam will come any moment at this rate.

"Oh shut that stupid mouth of your Ron I know your just jealous!" she said well that was a lame comeback now why would I be jealous?

"How so?" I say Ginny grinned a sarcastic smile. Dean whispered to Ginny that he was going to go and sprinted away. Yeah he should I'll be having a word with him too! But I was a too angry at Ginny to do that right now.

"Because you haven't even had your first kiss yet." She said "the only thing you ever got to your first kiss was Aunt Muriel's ones!" she said I don't know how my face look but I bet it was as red as hers.

"I have no-" I thought for a minute I haven't had my first kiss and I am bloody 16! "At least i don't go kissing ever person I can get my hands on!" I said really I felt a bit bad then but that was soon turned around.

"But" she said "That's where your wrong because the people I kiss like me Ron, and I like them!" she said Harry seemed to make a sound that sounded a bit defeated, but my attention was on Ginny. "Harry!" she said Harry's head snape at the sound of his name. "Has had his first kiss with C-cho!" she said stuttering a bit for some reason "Even Hermione's had hers with Krum!" she said my heart did a little flip and at that little sentence, my heart seemed to shatter into a million tiny pieces like a bullet had gone right though a glass window. Hermione kissed...Victor? But she never told me, but why would she tell me I'm a boy and that's girl's gossip. But still the only question on my mind was...why? I think my face must have satisfied Ginny because she looked straight in my eyes and said.

"That's what I thought." She said turned away and left me and Harry standing there my face contorted with hurt. I stared after Ginny like I was suspecting her to come running back and say, "Kidding!" but no such luck came... it was true. Suddenly my hurt turned to rage. I stomped back to the dormitories not caring about my stupid essay how could she do this how would she feel if I did that to her! Probably nothing -I knew she never liked me...she never will and i was just too big headed to see it. Just then at my time of rage and hurt Lavender Brown comes skipping down the corridor with Parvarti liking arms. She skidded to a halt and suddenly went all happy and bounded up to me with a smile on her face.

"Hi Ron!" she said twirling her hair not even glancing at Harry as she did seriously why does she always do that after something has happened

"Hi" I say in uninterested voice lavenders face dropped I thought I had upset her but I was wrong.

"What's that matter Won Won?" she said I suppressed a shudder. That is a seriously creepy nick name.

"Nothing" I trying to sound cheerful. She smiled

"Well if you're upset anytime you know where to find me." She said with a wink and left with Parvarti. I started walking again and looked at harry he looked even more depressed then before Ginny's little freak show, I'm not surprised he's depressed, well I am! ... it was quite creepy. I kept on walking and then it hit me maybe I will "See" lavender see how Hermione reacts when I have my "First kiss."

**Well a bit short but I hope you enjoyed the Ron P.O.V thing thanks again! Please R&R!**

**Luv Lil'Hermione34 =)**


	11. Detention!

**Hi hope you liked the last chapter here's the next...enjoy! =)**

**Detention!**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Me and Ron have been cool with each other for a while I really hope we can patch things up cause it is getting quite annoying! And I guess I'll have to do it since Ron is too proud to! I just want things to go back to normal plus we haven't practiced for 3 days!

I walked down from my dormitories into the common room it was brightly lit with happy faces they are probably excited about the game tomorrow. Tomorrow is also Ron's third game he's a bit nervous because the last two he played was a bit doggy for I'm I do hope he succeeds this time. That's the other reason why I want patch things up I don't want Ron to be upset with me before his big game! I looked around and there they were Harry and Ron both looking like they'd lost all their money. I walk up to them they must have sensed me as they both looked up as soon as Ron saw me his face drop like I'd just killed someone it was so...angry.

"Ron?" I say

"Yeah?" he says in a completely uninterested tone gosh I was just a little squabble-over Victor! Seriously he's so childish sometimes! He gaze starts to pressure me so I look at the floor trying to avoid it. He's not making this any easier!

"Ron, I'm...sorry I got a bit too worked up about what you said, I'm sort and I hope you do well tomorrow-Y-you to harry!" I add Harry's worked so hard with the team I'm proud of him. Ron still wasn't saying anything, I decide to look up into those piercing blue eyes it was still angry.

"Ron, come on!" i say starting to get a bit agitated by his lack of communication, what's gotten into him seriously yesterday he wasn't this moody he even looked like he wanted to go ice-skating again.

**Ron's P.O.V**

I felt a bit sorry for Hermione she did look sincere but I thought of what Ginny said and that changed straight away.

"How did your very _detailed _letter go then?" I said with a fake smirk she seemed to think i meant it i felt really bad but then again not as bad as when I found out she kissed v-victor.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I can't believe him, I really can't believe him! I just had to swallow my pride and say sorry to him and he does this? My face contorted with rage, but he didn't stop there.

**Ron's P.O.V**

Hermione looked really angry but I wanted her to feel just as hurt as I did and just then I said something so mean I almost said "sorry I didn't mean that." But instead I actually said it.

"I think I'll just see _lavender _now I need some help on my luck potion essay." I said.

Hermione looked offended.

"I can help you" she said in a sad voice.

"No it's ok... You got a detention for not making the potion quick enough" I say her face clouds with rage again her eyes glistening with... tears something tells me I've gone too far.

"Well" she said with venom "At least mine wasn't pink! ...Have fun!" she said and stormed to the girl's dormitories. I really think I did go too far I should say sorry this is stupid I'm such a git getting all worked up because of one kiss. But then again I bet she didn't even think of me when she kissed victor. I stood up my heart full of bitterness I look around a crowd seemed to be watching and as soon as I looked at them they dispersed well they shouldn't be interfering with other peoples conversations. I look at Harry he still looks depressed I hope he cheers up. I'm not going to go to lavender really just a wind up I told to Hermione.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V **

I collapse on my bed stupid, pathetic ginger boy! **(No offense to any ginger haired people luv u all!) **That boy is always looking for a wind up first I have to say sorry to Ron then he goes into stupid mode and I still have to look forward to my stupid detention with Snape! Yippee! Not. Can this day get any worse? Just then the very person I do not want to see walks in Lavender. That was a rhetorical question! I shout inwardly you didn't have to answer it! This is so annoying oh i can feel her eyes on me.

"What's wrong with you?" she says in a rude voice i decide to ignore her. "Upset about your first ever detention?" she says in a teasing voice. This time i answer back. And this day has gone so bad i don't really care what I say to her.

"Well lavender this actually isn't my first detention." I say facing her trying to sound nice. She sniggers.

"Wow probably your second great achievement!" she says in a cruel sarcastic way. Right now this is where you would insert the swear word so B**** but lucky for her I'm not actually going to say it. Instead I'll say this.

"Thanks!" I say just as sarcastically "I'll have fun... Ron's probably gonna be there too seeing he probably hasn't finished his essay and won't be able to since the bell to potion is going off in 3...2...1." I say smoothly and just as teasingly _RING! RING! RING!_ Just on time at that moment the bell sounds and I walk out of the dormitories leaving jealous lavender all by herself. _"All by herself!"_ i sing inwardly.

* * *

I settle into my seat in potions and glance at the seat that Ron is soon going to be filling. Of course im not that happy about doing a detention with Ron after we just had that fight but it was sure worth telling lavender that and seeing her pretty face screw up with jealously. Ha! And who said revenge wasn't sweet!

Just then Ron walks in but not looking anger as he slides into his seat looking strangely annoyed at himself. Wonder why but oh well he'll be even more annoyed when he finds out he's gonna have to set that detention with moi. Don't get me wrong I actually am still angry with Ron and it serves him right for what he said to me and as for lavender i bet Ron didn't even see her to help him with his essay. Snape walks to the front of the class and has a smirk on his face, probably feeling in a lovely mood since he's soon gonna be setting detentions.

"Homework." He says with a teasing smile. One by one the class got out there homework's as did I Ron pulled out his unfinished one and half-slammed it down on the table. Ha ha ha shame on you! Wait I'm getting a detention as well damn!

"He walks around the class glancing at each piece of homework "Tut Tut mister Longbotton, to messy detention!" Snape says triumphantly. "Oh poor miss Patil one inch short how unfortunate detention" he says again clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh Potter one sentence short why so down you knew what was coming detention! Mister weasly 4 inches short! Detention!" Snape said now over joyed that he now had me Ron and harry in a detention and Miss Brown detention ink blotches all over your work, detention!" Snape says I wirl around and see lavender smiling to herself that insert swear word B**** she must have ruined her work to get on in the detention! Gosh that girl is so desperate!

I face the front again as Snape walks to the front with the biggest smirk on his face.

"How unfortunate 6 people with detention! You will all be expected here at 6pm on the dot no exceptions- yes potter I don't care about quidicth practice even if the game is tomorrow!" Snape snapped as he saw harry trying to protest." And just to make this clarified 15 points to Slytherin for all of the homework's were up to scratch!" he said that is so unfair Crabbe and Goyle both have the handwriting of a two-year old! I heard Molfoy snigger triumphantly and Snape continued the lesson with lavender now going to be at the detention this truly was going to be the worst day ever!

* * *

6 o'clock came as quickly as Ron grows! It was five to 6 and me harry Ron lavender, Neville and Parvarti walked to our detention me and Ron weren't speaking to each other still weren't talking to each other and when were going to start talking again I don't know and in my deepest of hearts I hope it's soon...

We reached the class room Parvarti lavender knocked and were giggling like they were playing a game. But as soon as Snape came they shut up thank goodness I was about to slap them...Maybe two for lavender.

"Well, well come right in." Snape said in a dangerously low voice I shivered, I really hated it when he did that Snape to my misfortune saw this "Cold are we miss granger?" he said din a teasing voice I really do hate him sometimes.

"No Professor." I said quietly he nodded

"Yes i hope not because it's going to get _very_ cold in here." He said when we'd all sat down confusing a lot of people "Might as well get used to it." He said. Then it clocked in my brain a freezing potion! He was going to make us make a freezing potion! Freezing potions are so advanced I don't even know why a person would make a freezing potion when we have an easy freezing charm!

"A Freezing Potion." Snape said to everyone. Oh big surprise there! Not. "You are to make a freezing Potion in exactly-"he got out a battered pocket watch –"2 hours." A few people groaned "and if you do not complete it in the time limit you will find yourself in a week of detentions with me, I'm sure you would want that since your here with me now, I bet you all just love spending time with me." He said sarcastically.

"Well let me tell you this _I do not._" He said I swear I heard a certain someone is stupid enough to breathe "believe me mate we don't like spending time with you earthier" and a snigger followed that: Ron and Harry the sniggered, gosh when will those boys ever learn that Snape hears everything.

"Weasly, Potter what's the joke? I'm sure I want to know." He said harry and Ron looked at each other, idiots. Use your brains! Just confess! I laugh inwardly sometimes there stupidness makes me laugh. I hear someone else snigger.

"Miss Granger you obviously have a joke two why not share it?" Snape said shoot was that me? I guess it was you pea brain Hermione every ne is staring at you! Double shoot.

"Erm sorry professor." I said and out of the corner of my eyes I can see the boys smirking in a "Now look who's in trouble" they really annoy me sometimes.

"Well that sorry doesn't really matter now Weasly, Potter and you miss Granger will be having another detention after this one in 3 days." Snape said nastily !!! Why! Why me and the other two in the corner !!! Ok I'm done. But still why me? After that Snape continued his detention and things picked up from there, the potion wasn't half as bad the ingredients where fresh snow 50% unicorn hair 10% unicorn hair 10% and 30% of rats tails all the brewing was a little complicated but everything went right! For me. after I had finished my potion was clear like water with a touch of silver like a river made out of diamonds, same with Parvarti lavender (surprisingly) and Seamus however harry Ron didn't.

"Well, well, well another detention for you I will add it on Saturdays one" Snape said Harry and Ron groaned i do feel a bit sorry for them well it will teach them a lesson. I glanced at the time yippee! Nearly time to go! 1minute to go.

"Well" Snape said glancing at the time to "Pack away your things and remove yourself from my classroom, hope to never see you here again... but I highly doubt I'll get that wish you are dismissed" he said scornfully all six of us hurried to get out pushing and shoving as we did.

**Hope you liked it! =) Preview time!**

_Ron's big game today I do really hope he does well and harry like I said before he's done so well with the team and of course gin good old gin! I'm just going to the changing rooms right no wanna wish the team good luck now-with some difficulty there so many people pushing and shoving. I don't get myself sometimes all my friends like playing quidicth and flying and I like ice-skating maybe it's a pure muggle thing ha-ha. _

* * *

_I was walking back to the common room happy as ever that Gryffindor had won me and Ron still weren't speaking but he'll come round...in due time muhahahaha I'm so wired sometimes._

_I climbed though the portrait hole and looked up as a cheerful sight met my eyes I looked around for Ginny she was with Harry there were looking at something oooooo I wanna see! I looked around trying to find it and then I saw it... something that made my heartbreak right down the middle..._

**Well, see you next time bye! =)**

**Luv lil'Hermione34 =)**


	12. The Big GameThe Bigger Heartbreak

**Soz this one took so long on with it then! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters (Though I wish I did!!!)**

**The Big game...The bigger Heartbreak...**

**HP.O.V**

Oh I do love Quidicth season it's so fluffy! Anyway today is the big game between Gryffindor and slitherin, in three words: I'm so excited! I mean I know I and Ron haven't exactly been on happy terms but that doesn't make me want to see how well or bad he does. You see Ron has already had his first match and it didn't go to well, thanks to malfoy. He decided to pull the most cruellest prank he's ever done. Basically the match began and it was all la-de-da, until Malfoy started singing (rather badly in my opinion) a stupid song about Ron, and from there it just got a bit messy Ron started messing up and as he did the versus got louder as molfoy got the whole of slytherin involved and then the whole thing just fell apart.

You know what I'm not going to just sit here and take Ron's stubbornness I'm going to go up to the Gryffindor house table and sit next to him even if we don't talk. I was just marching into the isles when I saw her...lavender in my seat (that's next to Ron) chatting happily to him. That girl is really starting to annoy me, and she's delaying my plans no way am I gonna sit near her so I'm just gonna sit next to Seamus (whose opposite Ron.) I slid in and Ron doesn't even glance at me, pftt didn't even want to look in your annoying arrogant... lovely sky blue eyes anyway! And to my luck lavenders just wrapping up her little convo with Ron.

"-Oh and by the way Ron, good luck" she said standing up and winking before turning and walking away.

" Yeah bye" Ron said in a strange tone like he was annoyed, and just at that moment Mr Stupid head notices me!

"Hi "I say in a sarcastic way "finally clocked have you?" I say

"Yeah Hi" he says err he's such an idiot. I decided to ignore Him for the rest of breakfast until I saw something that caught my attention. Harry was getting out a small tiny golden bottle of something that was unmistakably Felix Fenics AKA luck potion ( harry won it in potions-much to Snape's annoyance) and pouring it into Ron pumpkin juice Omgosh he's gong to make Ron score by cheating I had to say something.

"Harry what are you doing?" I said eyeing the potion as he slid it out of sight Ron and Harry looked up at my voice. The corners of harry's mouth suddenly twitched like he was about to burst into laughter but then controlled himself what is that boy up to seriously?

"Nothing" he said I roll my eyes.

"Sure I just saw you take out the you-know-what!" I said Ron sniggered

"First of all it's you-know-who...and second I sure Harry won't have him in his pocket!" Ron said and the boys chuckled.

"Well if you must know" I say eyeing Harry "Harry just slipped something into your drink" is aid Ron frowned and glanced at his drink. Harry was still trying not to laugh.

"As a matter of fact I did" Harry said.

"Exactly! You put-"I glanced around to see if anyone was listening and said "- in some Felix Fenics!" I whispered. Ron gagged on a bit of sausage he was nibbling ha serves him right for being such a jerk, and I'm glad that he agrees with me about not cheating and h-

"You wasted some of that potion just for...me?" Ron said suddenly to harry it was my turn to gag.

"No Problem mate it's no waste at all I want you to do well!" Harry said smirking. I was so furious how can Harry even think of doing this?

"Ron you can't actually like this idea seriously! Its cheating if you get caught you will both get in serious trouble!" I said trying to keep my panicky voice down. Ron glanced at me then at Harry then at the orange pumpkin juice. He suddenly looked up at looked me straight in the eye are eyes met and for a second I was entranced by those shocking blue eyes.

"If you can do what you want I can do what I want...just stop bossing me around" Ron said darkly and with one gulp drained his goblet and marched out of the hall leaving me and Harry shocked. Well I was certainly not entranced by his eyes now! How could he say that to me...why would he say that to me? I looked at harry and was pleased to see that that smirk was smacked of his face, what had he been thinking! Trying to win the match by cheating the idea is has bad as any slyithrin! I was suddenly angry, angry at both of them!

"Well" I turned to Harry "I hope your little plan works!" I say sarcastically and I ran out the hall determined not for harry to see how upset I was.

* * *

**RP.O.V **

I marched all the way to the Gryffindor boys changing rooms and collapsed on one of the benches. Damn! Why the bloody hell did I just do that?! I've just hurt the girl of my dreams all because of a stupid drink! I've got to go apologize- now! I started to trot back to the Hall when lavender brown bumps into me.

"Sorry" I say by my voice she seemed to be hit by a stunning spell, seriously why does she always do that it's starting to creep me out.

"Oh!" she says in a voice higher than usual "It's fine! I was just oh gosh I was just passing by!" She said going all coy. I suppress an eyebrow raise, she's so peculiar.

"It's ok really." I Said "Any ways it was nice talking to you but I really got to go somewhere" I said my mind diverting back to Hermione. Lavender frowned.

"But why? We only just met now let's go to the pitch seeing that your already changed!" she said errrrr I don't want to!!! Ok think!

"I really need to...go and...Talk...to...H-Harry!" I stutter damn! Lavender frowned even more.

"Oh ok then I-I understand" she said in a voice that made you think that she was gonna cry errrrr damn again!

"I'm sorry lavender you can come catch me...after the game if you want to!" I said tactfully. Lavender immediately cheered up.

"Oh ok Ron seeyas!" she said, waved and bounced off. Erm Quidicth is about to start I better just go to Hermione afterwards I thought. The just as I was about to go to the changing rooms to wait for the rest of the team a thought suddenly popped into my head. _Hermione kissed Krum_. My world shook at the thought what is the point! Why should I apologize? I'm just going to wait for the team and maybe actually consider my meeting with lavender after the match. Another thought then popped into my head. _Do you really want to do that?_ I thought for a moment I like Hermione maybe even...Love. But if she can kiss Krum I can...kiss lavender and make her feel horrible. Then that same question came to my head. _Do you really want to do that?_ I thought again but then a straight answer came to my head.

_Yes. _

* * *

**HPOV**

I'm still fuming about those stupid boys! Now if we do win the match its only going to be because we cheated! I'm so stupid I should have been more firm I should have even grabbed the bottle out of Harry's hand if I had to! Ok that's a little crazy, but still! What's more is that me and Ron's friendship is going even more and more down the hill. Well I better go and go to the Quidicth pitch.

I sprinted to the pitch and settled just in time for the open commentary.

"Well it has been a rocky road for all teams the year but now we face the decided the one...the play off!" Jordan lee said dramatically. This is already getting exciding and even though I'm not speaking to Ron and harry at the moment I know that deep down I how they do well...especially Ron-even if he is cheating.

"And Angelia's got the ball passing it to Katie, Katie's swerving round heading towards the goals comes on you can do it! And she's still going shooting now and...SCORE! 0-10 to Gryffindor!" the crowds cheered with relish and I clapped too, at least Katie wasn't cheating!

"Flint has captured the ball and it zooming towards the goal...hope he falls of his broom." Jordan said with an undertone filled with dislike unluckily for him Professor Magonal heard.

"Jordan keeps your comments to yourself!" she shouted Jordan turned to her.

"Sorry Professor G won't happen again!" he said as professor magonall's lips twitched as though fighting a smile at his nick name. "Angelina's in possession of the quaffle." Jordon continued "she's heading towards the goal hopefully for a second goal and what's this flints on her tail his and-what the heck is going on flint gas snatched the ball out of her hand and is heading towards the Gryffindor goalpost Mr Ron Weasly on post quite new to the team-not a very good start from him on his last match –least see how he does." Ron was looking nervous and even though I knew what was going to happen I just hoped it went well-well obviously it is I thought sourly.

"And Flints ready to strike and-I don't believe it Weasly's blocked it!" Jordan shouted in surprise all the teams except for Slytherin (of course) stood a standing ovation for Ron who had a grin plastered to his freklely face. Oh now I'm not worried and sure enough the game went as smooth as newly buffed ice Gryffindor cheered for every goal-but mostly every save. Gosh I'm really annoyed now of course I'm happy but knowing that were in the lead because of cheating is eating my insides! The game was going on for a long time scoring and saving scoring and saving until Harry suddenly made a dive the crowed eyes followed him like a shooting star and.

"HARRY POTTER'S CAPTURED THE SNICTH. GRYFINDOR WINS!!!" Jordon shouted the all three house's excluding Slytherin erupted into applause and screamed like a volcano for Gryffindor had won the cup. And only I Harry and Ron knew how-cheating. Like I said before I was pleased that we won but there was no justice in it. I don't care what Ron dose but I'm going to have a word with him.

I fought my way through the crowd and safely into the dressing rooms where the "Hero" will soon be. I thought sarcastically. And sure enough the team came in got out and I waited until they had left until there were just me Harry and the cheater.

"How could you Ron" I said Ron knew I was there and so did harry but they didn't say anything "I'm talking to you Ron and you harry and speaking of you harry why did you do it?" I said to my utter astonishment Harry turned around and with it a huge smile that was almost too big for him was stretch across his face.

"I didn't do anything." He said smiley then burst into uncontrollable laughter which was clearly what he wanted to do ever since this morning however I was still confused.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything?" I said and Ron had finally turned around due to curiosity "I clearly saw you tamper with Ron's drink!" I said starting to get annoyed.

"Don't you get it Hermione?" Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well this was the plan" Harry continued not bothering to wait for a reply. "I knew Hermione that you were secretly paying attention me and Ron "I flushed of course how the heck did he know? Gosh sometimes I wonder if me and harry are actually brothers and sisters he knows me so well I mean Ron dose as well but harry that how could he know that! " I knew that you were watching us because every time we made a joke or a funny moment you would smile or frowned at any scheme to get Molfoy kicked out of school" Harry said answering my unspoken question seriously how _does_ he do that!? "Anyway getting back to eh point I knew that you were looking so I_ pretended_ to slip some Felix Felics into Ron's drink and I knew you were going to blab so it was the perfect plan!" Harry Finished.

a million questions were going through my mind _why did he do it? Why didn't he tell us before why did he have that smug smile on his face? So is he didn't put it in Gryffindor didn't win by cheating!_ I was so relived it felt like an hundred tone mammal had been lifted off my shoulders like all the guilt had gone away and that I didn't help Gryffindor cheat by not telling anyone. But I would never tell anyone though Harry and Ron are still my best friends! But at the same time as this weakening relief I was still so confused. I glanced at Ron his expression was the exact same as mine like a million questions were going though his mind too!

"Why?" we said in unison I blushed a bit but I don't think anyone noticed.

"Well wanted you to tell Ron that I had put the potion in the drink so he would _think _That he was filled with luck potion cause I also knew he would drink it but instead of luck he was filled with confidence instead, so the luck potion didn't win the game...you did mate!" Harry said beaming at Rona and clapping him gently of the shoulder. "I knew you could do it all you needed was a little self- esteem!" He said wow that really is a good plan.

"Wow" said Ron suddenly "I did it all by myself?" he questioned and Harry nodded. Ron beamed and I was certainly happy too but the Ron turned to me.

"see you thought I couldn't do it hurt coloured his tone. I was stunned.

"What? What do you mean "You thought you couldn't do it?"?" I said I was quite surprised how much hurt coloured _my_ tone. Suddenly my hurt turned to anger. I was half responsible for getting him on the team! I confunded Cormac Mc Laggen so he would miss the 5th goal and Ron would take the lead and be on the team! I stood by him all these years! I've let him copy my homework God only knows how many times!

"How can you even say that!" I spat "I believed in you right for the very beginning and I told you about the potion because I cared about you not being kicked out of school!" I shouted Ron's face flickered form anger to forgiveness for a second but then something that I don't know what made him turn back to anger.

"So have I Hermione!" He shouted so loud that it made me cringe slightly I've never seen him his angry before only with Molfoy the thought made a lump in my throat appear. "I stood by you all these years to you know! When I thought Grawp was dangerous and he picked you up I was scared... for you!" Ron face flickered again but the anger returned again but much quicker this time like a ¾ of a second. " also when_ Victor_" he infer sized his name more then necessary "Asked you to the Yule ball I made all sorts of excuses because I cared... and if he hurt you I would never forgive myself for not doing something." He said my anger lessened at this. "But I doubt you would care you would protect your little victor!" Ron shouted and cringed at something as though remembering something horrible. I was shocked but then _my_ anger returned what had victor got anything to do with this? I laughed bitterly.

"What has victor got to do with this?" I shouted back "and I'm not protecting victor believe me I just wanted to know why, why your acting like he's a bomb waiting to go off!" I said. Ron paused for a minute is anger ebbing away but hurt filled his eyes...why?

"A lot" he said in a low voice and left me confused and hurt just like breakfast.

* * *

I couldn't believe it I turned to Harry he looked just as shocked as I did I had nothing to say to him I was too full of emotions... special hurt. It looked like he did though. He hesitated the looked at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly and left me in the dressing Rooms...alone. Why would Ron do that anyway why? Why? Why!? It was like victor was planted in his brain and made him think that he was the cause of destruction I had to see Ginny...Ginny! I had no Idea why but something was telling me that Ginny had the answer to Ron's behaver.

I raced up to the common Room determined to find out what was up and at the moment my Ginny senses were tingerling. I flew up the stairs and shouted the password a little too loud.

"Are you all right dear?" The Fat lady questioned I was startled by her question and racked my brains for an answer.

"Err I'm f-fine just in a bit of a hurry" I said in a rush the Fat lady nodded and smiled.

"Well ok then dear" she said "You g go right on in" and with those words she swung open her portrait door and I clumsily stumbled inside. I looked around at the jam-packed room full of beaming smiley faces, Ginny and Harry were standing when I spotted them and for Harry wasn't staring at Ginny all goo-goo eyed as usual in fact he wasn't staring at her at all they were both staring at something and by the looks of it, the thing was creepy them out grossed out actually. I dropped all my worries for a second as my curiosity got the better of me ooooo I want to see! I got close enough to them fighting my way though the crowed just in time to hear Ginny say "It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it? " to Harry, Harry nodded call me weird but I think it would be fascinating to see someone eat someone's head even if it does make me want to throw up. I turned on the spot to see this and expecting to see a fascinating but horrific sight instead something much,much worse came face-to-face with me: Ron and Lavender Brown we sat in a chair doing something that closely resembled kissing except more vicious like. It was disgusting.

I felt as though my world came crashing down at that moment and as though I could almost hear...my heartbreak, right down the middle. A lump appeared in my throat and I found it difficult to swallow but I managed. I closed my eyes and turned on the spot and opened them again not wanting to see anymore I ran out of the room not daring to glance behind fighting tears the whole way.

* * *

I bolted into the first deserted classroom I could find not caring if the door was ajar or not. I ran into the corner of the room, sunk to the floor and completely broke down...just like my world. . The sight of Lavender and ... R-Ron still fresh in my mind.

I just sat there for what felt like hours, but it was probably just a few minutes just crying and thinking about what I could possibly do next. How could he do this_ was he really that clueless didn't he even suspect the I like him...maybe even love him? _I questioned myself the answer came in a flash: it's _because he doesn't like you..._ And cruel voice said ..._he never did...he likes lavender...with her flirty smile and... Her perfect hair!_ I looked at my hair and back at my knees _yeah perfect hair I have!_ I thought sarcastically. Then suddenly without warning another thought crashed into my head: _The Ice-Skating Tournament_. I stopped crying for a second as I thought bitterly what was point...He probably only accepted dancing with me because he felt for a stupid, pathetic, bushy headed girl,... like me.

Without really knowing what I was doing I bursted into to tears again and pulled out my wand, and created some yellow canaries I watched them float around my head they made me calm down a little., until I was crying out the last of my tears onto my already tear-stained face. I must have looked really pathetic 6 bright yellow canaries flying around and around my head I probably looked like those smuggle cartoons I used to watch when I was 8 or 9 years of age I used to love them they were called "The Looney Toons" and when they used to get hurt or hit on the head by an over-sized baseball bat a huge lump would appear on the head and birds of all different colours would fly around there heads until they'd re-changed conciseness which was always pretty soon. Sometime I miss being little because everything was so less complicated...but I would never regret becoming a witch, that was the greatest day of my life finding out that I Hermione Granger the Know-It-All had magical powers and for once in my life I felt more than just the dentist daughter I felt...special.

I was too engrossed in my thoughts too notice a certain black-headed boy walked through the wide-opened door. I looked up -startled I quickly tried to wipe my eyes on my sleeves but even so this did not help for my puffy eyes and red nose gave it away. Harry sat down beside me and startled me again by suddenly speaking.

"Nice birds" he said gently at these words my anger towards him straight away I was never able to stay mad at him for so long.

"Thanks" I said just as gently. Harry then did something that I would never forget that day: he reached towards me and hugged me him a gentle brotherly hug I broke down all over again.

"It's ok" he said and gentle patted me on the head I laughed softly Harry is a good friend. And he gently slid away ad looked at me. "Don't worry about Lavender your worth ten more then she is." He said gently yet again I smiled

"Thanks Harry" I said softly and patted his head too with laughed quietly. All of a sudden we heard a noise and Harry tensed beside me as Ron flew in the door laughing and pulling Lavender with him I stared in horror and before I could stop myself I pointed my wand at Ron overcome with anger and shouted.

"Oppungo!" I shouted the tears were coming again and I rushed out the door only to catch a glimpse of Ron being attacked by my canaries I felt a teensy bit guilty but Ran out the classroom never the less leaving Ron... with his girlfriend.

**Thanks for reading a bit of a sad chapter that one but the next won't be quite that sad as Hermione turns to her stress reliever: Ice –Skating! Seeya!**

**Luv Lil'Hermione34 **


	13. Going It Alone

**I am so so so so so so so so so (breath) so so so so so so-so sorry for not updating for like a year! Oh my gosh its been so loooooong! Hahaha- but I really hope you guys like this chapter! And just so you know snapes other detention in rescheduled to 3 weeks later instead of 3 days!**

**Going it alone**

I sat on the Gryffindor table alone gazing outside the window looking at the snow falling gracefully and silently like a thousand doves floating from the mass of a clear blue sky so peaceful so pure. It had been three weeks since Ron and Lavender had become boyfriend and…girlfriend I had seen them everywhere. And when I say everywhere I mean _everywhere. _I was like they were stalking me constantly following me around kissing…or something close to that and holding hands like they were permently stuck like that it was like a constant reminder of the boy I didn't get…the boy I will never get.

The scape of a chair interrupted my deep thoughts and a familiar voice broke through the silence

" –Er Hermione could you pass me the bread please?" the voice says, I sigh. Ron. Nevertheless I quietly slip him the bread and return to my now soggy cornflakes.

"thanks" he mutters

But less than two minutes later he speaks again.

"Hermione could you pass me the jam please?" he says quietly i look around and spot the jam just like 5 inches away from him what's he playing at? Not even he's that lazy. The teensiest smile appears on my face but I don't care I pass it to him anyway. Now less than 30 seconds later he speak _again._

"Hermione err could you please pass me the table?" he says. I sigh again but I reach out to the ta-

"That's a good one" I say quietly retrieving my hand as he laughs at my stupidity. However I can't help but smile. Blue meets brown we hold our gaze as if were having a staring completion his eyes are as blue as the sky calm and…happy. I look quickly away and eat my cornflakes but I still feel his eyes on me. A few minutes pass then suddenly

"Hermione I-"

"Oooooooh! There you are won won!" a horribly familiar voice says " I was wondering where you had got to!-I missed you!" lavender squealed for crying out loud the last time she saw him was yesterday night!

"Oh um hi lavender!" Ron says with an impassive tone. Lavender however didn't seem to notice at all "Oh Ron your looking soooo great with all those quiditch practices!" she says in an overly flirtatious voice. I think I seriously need a bucket so I can throw up in. to my utter relive harry comes to my aid.

"Hey guys" he says glumly and sits down "I've just gotten up butt I already feel like it's going to get bad" harry say to me looking like he wants to dump he's head in his cereal. I laugh quietly

"Join the club" I say he chuckles and looks up.

"Oi Ron could you pass me the toast?" harry says and at the very moment I can Ron's eyes as we both hastily look away. I stifled a giggle and huge grin sets itself upon Ron's face. Unfortunately lavender seemed to noticed.

"Wonnie? Why are look at _her!_" she sneers rudely eyeing me_ "_look at me" she says in a loud whisper turning his head sharply around to face her urgggghhh she is such and attention seeker!

"If you wanna spend more time kissing him try not to snap his neck" I hear someone say- everybody looking at me oh gosh! Did _I_ just say that out loud? oh shoot! Harry snorts and quickly turns to talk to Seamus to pass it of as just a talking. Lavender turns to me seeing red… uh –oh I better go now. Ahhhhhh why did I just say that? I've already heard her talking about me in a –not-so-quietly voice in the dorm this is just gonna cause more trouble.

"Err I gotta go guys but Harry, Ron- lavender." I quickly excuse myself and turn around but as I approach the great hall door I feel a hand on my shoulder and a voice in my ear.

"At least I've got someone to kiss who have you got- a picture of a celebrity that's your never gonna meet?" she sneers "plus I've heard that you've liked him since your second year- aww poor you I've only stated liking him this year and I've already got him-so let's just make this clear ok he's mine and you can't have him so back off!" she finishes cruelly. She about to walk away and I can't let her get away with that.

"Lavender? I don't know who your source's are but I became friends with Ron because of his humour and his skinny sweet 1st year self… not his Quditch mucsles" I say and quickly walk off leaving her shooting daggers at my back.

...

I don't understand why she gets so jealous when half the day she is always with him talking laughing…kissing urgggh it's like she has to know what he's doing every minute of every day, I think I'm just getting very annoyed because I haven't been able to ice-skate for a long time.

Talking about Ron and ice-skating i wonder what he was about to say before lavender came? I mean Ron hasn't exactly said to me to my face" I don't want to ice skate with you anymore" but like I said we haven't had much to talk about…anything. Just then like someone had slapped me into relation a though hit me, maybe that's what he was going to say- that he didn't want to ice skate anymore with me? Or at all? Maybe I'm just over-reacting but I could not fight the feeling as tears welled up in my eyes and I quickly dashed away but I wasn't quick enough as the tears leaked over before I could stop them.

I put on my gear and storm out of the dormitories, completely forgetting to put my usual delusional charm on…

...

I trudge slowly through the snow looking at the white ground all I can think about is how Ron and how badly I miss him, I just want everything to go back to nor-

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I scream as I collide with something big…very big.

"Hargid?" I say almost speechless

"Hermione?" he says just as surprised ohhhhh damn it! Why I camouflage myself! I stand there not knowing what to do.

"Hermione!" Hagrid says again this time draping his huge mole skin coat around me. I stagger under the weight "yer' gonna, catch a cold!" he says, I laugh "hagrid I'm fine honestly!" I say almost weak with relief that he didn't notice my ska-

"Hermione! why didn't yer tell me that you were an ice skater!" Hagrid says I freeze still as a dear being hunted; all I can possibly think is-

"How d-do you know?" I stutter I feel like I'm gonna collapse from surprise…or this coat.

"Well it's a long story when I was about ten years old I accidently stumbled into the muggle world. One minute I was in diagon alley the next I was in the muggle world! It was snowing and I saw some people in these wee littl' miny skirts! I thought they were bonkers! Dressing like that in the snow! So I went up to them and I saw they 'ad some sunny shaped shoes stickin' out from their backpacks.

So I went to them an' said

"why yer' dress like that in the middle of winter?" and for some reason they laughed! And said

"why were ice-skaters!" and walked away but I think they thought I was older then I was because I was so tall cause one of them gave me a piece of paper with some numbers on it I don't know what it was so I gave it to a person walking by maybe he would have had more use for it. So that's why I know that you're an ice-skater!" Hagrid finished I stared up at him dumb struck…there are some many unexpected things about Hagrid.

"B-but H-hagrid!—you! –how? –it's called a telephone number!-ooooh you won't tell anyone would you Hagrid?" I cried. Hagrid chuckled

"Don't worry I don't even knew what ice-skaters really do!" he admitted. Then suddenly a bright smile appeared on his hairy face. "could you show me!"Hagrid suddenly says. That snapped me out of my thoughts. I completely forgot that I was going to ice skate- even though we had be talking about it!

"Well I-I guess so." I say there no point of hiding it anymore. Hagrids face split into a huge grin, and stood there looking at me expectantly " well aren't you gonna do something then?" he laugh confused. I smiled Hagrid can be so clueless sometimes

"Hagrid-er I have to get on the _ice_ first!" I smile

"oh-OH! of course! Of course silly of me!" he says laughing

I laugh taking off Hargid's enormous jacket stumbled onto the ice. Hagrid suddenly looked alarmed Hermione yer gonna fall!" he shouts waving his arm around helplessly. I laugh

"don't worry I wont" I say. I start by doing a simple lap around the pond Hagrid stares in amazement

"How are yer doin' that!" he says in an awed voice. I chuckle

"ha! Your worse then Ron!" I say then I suddenly stop even at the mention of his name I feel sad I continue to skate when hagrid speaks

"ron knows? And harry I guess?" he says

"yeah" I say still a bit down "they know and ginny but no-one else" I say, I pause and struggle to find the next words "Ron's actually my erm partner in an ice-skating competion im in-no" I say looking at his startled face "I just asked him about 2 months ago- he's just started im teaching him" I say with a pang. Hagrid looks at me.

How come he's no' here then?" he says I stumble on the ice slightly and quickly steady myself

"Well…since –well –som-somthings come up so hes taking a break for a while" I say trying to make my voice as strong as I can but even I notice a tiny crack in my speech.

"Lavender?" hagrid guesses. I nod. "yeah well I no about that –but don't worry he'll come roun' he smiles and I smile back.

"so" I say mischievously " do you want to see the real ice-skating?" hagrid looks puzzled.

"What do you mean I thought you jus' did?" he says " well whatever it is go on then!" he says I grin and stand in the centre of the pond my head faced down ready to do my first routine for the ice competition.

I slowly lift my head up to see Hagrid's confused face and skate backwards, spinning around once lifting off the ground and landing with one foot. I then stated forward as fast as I could stopping abruptly then slowly started to spin with one leg in the air at a 90 degrees angle faster and faster raising in higher and higher until my foot met my face I reached up to hold it there still spinning, then quickly spun it down again. I quickly glided around the pond once, and then skating back into the middle of the pond lifted myself of the ice and did a double axel in the air, and landed with a decent amount of grace curtsying to finish with my head faced down.

I lifted my head up and burst into laughter as I saw Hagrid's face, one of his fingers pointing at me and his eyes strangely out of focus. He suddenly snapped out of it at the sound of my laughter and his face split into another enormous grin.

"that-that was amazing!" he shouted as I clambered of the ice and before I could take one step on the snow I was suddenly airborne as hagrid lifted me of the pond in a back breaking hug I laughed as he put me down

"Thanks" I say smiling hugely

2Youre gonna win that competition for sure!" Hagrid says proudly, I blush and mutter

2theres loads of people better than me hagrid I'm not a professional" I say honestly

"nonsense! You're a natural!" he says

"Thanks" I say again

" so Hermione what's a telephone number?" hargid says puzzled I laugh

"Well its-" I start as we go back to the castle, with us both talking excitedly along the way.

**Thanks guys hope you liked it! R&R and thanks so much **

**Lil'hermione34**


	14. This Can't Be Happening!

**Okkkk Guys! I'm sorry it took some time again! But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Hahaha! :P**

**This can't be happening!**

Ron! I thought as I ran thought the crowds and crowds of hurried school children. I could see so many faces but I only wanted to see one… Ron's. I tried to shake the feelings of regret and hurt as I pushed my way further thought the string of people, but all I could think was the last thing I said to him… ones of not having forgiven him.

…

**5 hours ago**

**Hermione P.O.V**

I sat on a chair quietly reading a book, it always made me feel better, when two figures clamber on a chair kissing fiercely, I turned to glare at them Ron and Lavender… how predictable, I looked away in disgust but still feeling Ron's eyes on me until lavender harshly blocked me from view, _like I want to see that anyway_ I thought bitterly. A bag is softly hidden away from the rest of the world under my chair hiding the latest quidicth manual with all the stars, all the happenings, complete with pictures and a free cuddly cannons notebook inside.

Its Ron's birthday and I have just been debating whether I should give this to him or not. Believe it or not but…I really do I just want to see his smile again…not stuck to lavenders face. I clutch the bag handles as Ron and lavender part, i suppose they will resume after half time- but Ron suddenly mutters something about his dormitories, and dashes to his room leaving confused lavender, then she spots me.

"Heyyy Hermione" she says in a falsely innocent voice. I look up and try to pull a natural smile.

"Hey" I say and continue my book but she doesn't stop there.

"You know todays Ron's Birthday!" she says "but don't worry if you've forgotten he's perfectly fine without your recognition I mean… he's has me" she smiles I look up her words ringing as clear as a bell in my ears she's about to leave, when I suddenly hear myself speak, the anger quickly flaring inside of me… how…how could _she_ think _I _forgot?

"just because _lavender_" I say putting extra venom on her name "you've got your lips glued to his half the time does not mean that I'm not his friend, and that I haven't known him for 5 years, and yes I did remember because I don't always have snogging on my mind! "This anger this annoyance was coming out for the first time in 2 months. I was surprised myself of what I just said, but I had had enough of her snide remarks in class making people laugh at me and the _countless_ notes I had found in my bag about what she and her friends wanted to say to me.

Lavender looked slightly aback by my sudden outburst but quickly shook it off.

"Oh? So you did remember!" she says in a stupid sweet voice "well um… too bad he doesn't care" she says and turns away.

"You think you've really got me? My insides are burning" I say sarcastically even though all I am saying is true but I was not giving her the satisfaction she turned to look at me again. She turns to me and smiles annoyingly again I feel my hand twitching to slap it off.

"Oh what good news!" she said slipping in her false sweet voice into sarcasm and picks up a potion had a made in class and was going to try it out on a doll or something. "Is this yours?" she reads the label "For Hair?" she reads out loud "oh is this to tame that _hair_ of yours?" she sneers nastily "well I might as well use it" she says

"I wouldn't use that if I were you" I said quickly

"You can't tell me what to do Hermione Granger!" she says and tips the _entire_ bottle onto her head I suddenly grew silky much much silkier than before. A smirk grew on both our faces.

"Oh Hermione now I look even prettier! Thanks!" she says annoying and bounced away happily to parvati. I shake my head in the silliness _not for long _I thought and pick up my book heading out.

…

**Ron's P.O.V **

I lay on my bad looking at the blue celling its colour reflexing exactly how I'm feeling. This is by far the worst birthday I've ever had, I'm with a girlfriend I don't even have much feelings for, I've been kissed so many time I feel my lips are going to drop off and… Hermione's forgotten my birthday…

This sucks maybe I should just drop everything and apologise- but after all these weeks I wonder if she'll even accept it. I heat the door open and harry comes in and sits on his bed placing a gift on my forehead I can't help but grin a little "happy Birthday mate!" he say cheerily blowing one of those noisy things in my ear. I laugh a little

"Thanks" I say reaching up for the gift and sitting up to open it I unwrap it and find a pair of cuddly cannon keeper gloves! "Wow…wow! I've always wanted these!" I say putting them on it was like there were tailored for me "bloody hell harry thanks!" I say the gift cheering me up a little, Harry laughs at my response.

I turn to my other presents and spot some chocolate cauldrons, I chuckle a little I used to love these when I was little. I unwrapped the box and popped one into my mouth the warmth immediately to my whole mouth they must have put something new in them but nevertheless it was fantastic! I reach for another one and this time I bite down the middle and looked inside I was right! It had a strange hot pink liquid I popped the other half in my mouth and stare at the remaining chocolates I offer one to harry to be polite but he shook his head dismissively so I eagerly take another, and another and another, there just so nice! I was about to reach for my 5th chocolate when a peculiar and light feeling washes over me… I feel fantastic! I feel passion! For long dark wavy hair and an olive complexion, and those dark brown eyes…I love her…. I really love…

"She's sooo pretty!" I suddenly burst dreamily and jump to my feet Harry jumps a little startled but- I'm too in love to care!

"Ron what the heck are you talking about?" he says suspiciously but slightly amused I can't take it any more I need to express my unquenchably feelings of joy!

"I'm in love with her!" I shout I feel so light and free, but I can still only think of her… Romilda! I want to see her, and kiss her and marry her!

"I see" harry says "really? But I thought you were only her boyfriend I never realised it was so …deep?" harry finished looking confused. But not as confused as how happy I'm feeling.

"But I do! From the bottom of my heart! Wow…wait…what? I'm her boyfriend? That so great! Were already on the next level and I didn't even know!" I say gazing gazed out of the window I turn to harry who looks really shocked.

"Who are you talking about Ron?" lavender is your girlfriend! That's who you're in l-love with…isn't it?" He says clearly feeling confused with a slight shudder. I shake my head…lavender? That name hardly rings a bell… wait I do know her! But that's not who I'm in love with! I'm in love with Romilda whose hair flutters in the breeze.

"Lavender? Of course not, I love Romilda!...Romilda Vane" I trail dreamily I jump up and down; her name alone makes my heart soar! Harry stands there looking at me utterly bewildered he looks at me closer and stares into my eyes.

"Er Ron? Why are your eyes pink?" he shouts horrified. He's talking nonsense these days.

"My eyes are blue harry? and there always will be" I say confused but my mind drifts to something else something much deeper "oh…Romilda" I sigh. But there's something wrong…someone is laughing! I turn around and see harry doubled over in hysterical laughter! How can this be? How could he possibly not take my true love seriously?

"Ron you, hahaha idiot!" He bursts out trying to contain his laughing "oh come on Ron Romilda? You don't even know the girl quit playing around!" He breaths calming himself. How? How could her laugh at my Romilda! Then suddenly it happened all very fast

WHAM! And me being held up into the air by my ankle, and Harry clutching the side of his face.

"What the hell was that for?" he whined nursing his battered cheek, I looked at him wasn't it obvious?

"You insulted her harry you insulted Romilda!" I shouted as passionately as a guy could shout upside down… twirling from his ankle. Harry suddenly stop wingding and looked at me puzzled then a look of knowing suddednly washed his face and her slapped his forehead _weirdo_ I thought.

"Ron you dummy! Where did you get those chocolates?" he asked abruptly I tried to concentrate as blood rushed to my head

"erm it was on my pile of birthday presents!" I reply what dose that jave anything o do with that anyway? I think

"Ron urgh those were meant for me! Romilda probably spike those with love potion! Hermione warned me about those.." he trailed thinking. But the only word I heard was

"Romilda…" I though dreamily again.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Got it" harry whispered and clicked his fingers, and waved his wand sending Ron crashing to the ground but he seemed to bounced back up knowing the romilda was in the same building as him. "Ron?" Harry asked

"Yes?" He responded dreamily

"Erm. I know romilda. And i..um…know she takes classes for…potions er-with slughorn!" he said Ron sprung up as if Harry's word was music to his ears.

"Could you introduce us harry Could you? Could You?" Ron said like an exited 5 year old. "I've always found it frustrating and cute when she dose extra classes…" he trailed off for a moment looking slightly confused as if a memory and struck him but suddenly feel back into a dreamy state.

Harry grinned nervously "haha yeah sure" he laughed nervously "but we have go straight away to slughorn-now!" he added quickly

"Ok!" Ron agreed and they set off to slughorns office.

…

Ron's P.O.V

We arrive at slughorns office and harry knocks on the door, after a minute the door swings open reveling a tired professor slughorn

"Harry! What are you doing here m'boy? At this hour?" He says then harry and Him talk in whispers. But I want Romilda!

"Harry! Where is she?" I say impatiently trying to peer into the office.

"Erm-She's not here yet" he says cautiously- but I hardly notice, I sigh heavily, but wait! I need to get ready for her- I need to look good!

"How do I look ?" I say smoothing back my hair

"Very handsome, now come here boy!" Slughorn says, I bounce happily into the room as slughorn hands me a yellow potion. "For Nerves." He says casually. I gulp it down eagerly

"That's great! Because I don't romilda think I'm a nervous wreck and I-" I freeze and suddenly feel horrible- like a hangover my dad once described to me- a pounding headache and bloated feeling. I slump into a Chair and harry speaks to me cautiously

"Are you Alright?" he says

"Yeah…who knew chocolates could be so evil?" I say memories flooding back to me. harry chuckles, Slughorn hands me another drink I look down at its smooth hazelnut brown surface.

"You'll feel better" Slughorn says with a small tired smile he yawns "You better be careful of what you eat now Mr Weasley!" he says with a small chuckle.

I lift the goblet up to my mouth and drink the liquid down in one gulp and I do feel better, lighter...

Then as if an invisible hand grasps my throat I start to feel a lack of air strangling feeling, I'm chocking, like I'm drowning I try to scream out but I can't as if water is filling my lungs . Harry's shouts of distress sound so far away, I'm sinking lower-and lower, I think of many things even though I'm an inch from death. My family, friends…Hermione, her untamed brown soft hair, her chocolaty brown eyes… then suddenly I feel something slide down my throat, the invisible hand slackens and the water disappears from my lungs I feel much better but nevertheless I slip in darkness.

…

Hermione's P.O.V

"Ron!" I shout and race down the corridor all I can think about is him oh_! I never said I was sorry _No! _stop saying past tense Hermione_ I tell myself but it doesn't ease the bottomless pit I feel in my stomach. I reach the hospital wing and push it open hardly daring to wonder. I see Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hagrid and…Ron surrounded by them on a bed.

"What happened!" I say "I've only just heard!" my eyes stinging with holding back tears

Harry explains the story I collapse into a chair "Poisoned?" I whisper I clutch at Ron's present in my hand _will I ever be able to give it to him?_ Stop! But Some tears escapes rolling down my cheeks- I hastily wipe them, I have to be strong for Gin, its her brother but she seems to think differently

"it's ok to cry Hermione" she says quietly in my ear with the smallest smile i look at her and at everybody else who looks just as upset as me. As fresh wave of tears escape and I obediently let them fall we all wait for news. Suddenly we all turn as Madam Pomfrey expectantly who breaks into a knowing smile

"he'll be alright" she says giving me and Gin a quick hug and a ruffle on Harry's already messy hair. We all breathe a sigh of relief and look at each other suddenly feeling awkward and slightly amused and humoured at the tears on some of our faces but we know we were all scared and were all happy to hear this. Ginny rest her head on my shoulder.

Suddenly the hospital wing doors bang open and her head snaps up as dose mine and everybody else as we all look behind- at lavender with tears streaming in bucket-loads down her face.

"Where is my Won!" she cries she scans the room and spots him "Won Won!" she screams and hugs him roughly, his arms hanging loosely by the bed Ginny's face goes from upset to annoyance her ears red.

"Ginny?" I whisper "I know she annoying but there's no point getting annoyed she does it all the time. "I say but her face remains set.

"Lavender? I don't really think Ron is up for that just this minute" she says in a surprisingly calm tone. Lavender swings round her arms still around him. "Sorry not to sound rude but you are?" she says in fake nice voice not sounding sorry at all. Ginny's ears goes from red to scarlet this is not good.

"Well I'm his sister." She says bluntly but still calmly as ever. Shock registers on her face and she drops Ron back on his bed.

"Oh I should have known" she says mock-sweetly she says eyeing his brilliantly red hair.

"Yeah I guess" Ginny says with a twang of lavenders sugar covered voice. I can't help but grin a little as lavender sits down a little annoyed. But we all sit there quietly nevertheless.

Another bang suddenly interrupts my silent thoughts. I turn to see a worried sick crying Mrs Weasley and a very pale Mr Weasley.

"Oh! My poor baby!" she says hugging ron but a million times more gently and careful than Lavender trying not to cause him further pain she places a light wet kiss on his forehead and gently releases him. "Oh Harry!" she says suddenly locking him in a tight embrace. "Dumbledore told us everything! We cant thank you enough! First Ginny then Arthur now Ron, Oh harry Thank you!" she cried harry awkwardly hugged back muttering his "it wasn't muches" and "it was nothing's" she released harry and sat on the chair closes to Ron. We all silently sat again. Then Madam Pomfrey appeared

"Sorry everyone but only six visitors allowed!" suddenly realising the three extra people. Hagrid, Neville and Luna automatically rise

"Well ill leave yer guys to it" Hagrid says mopping his eyes with a tablecloth sized handkerchief. Luna nodded

"Yes well hope you come through soon Ron" Luna says to an apparently unconscious Ron Neville waves goodbye and they all trotter off. After a minute I glanced at the time and jump it's 10.50pm I turn to Ron not wanting to leave but filches face floats into my mind and I sigh.

"Harry, Ginny-lavender" I say hastily "I think we better go too" I say Ginny and harry nods agreeing but lavender leaves Ron with a much to tragic look on er face sighing dramatically. We all stand up.

"Okay lets-" I begin

**Ron's P.O.V**

I can't take it anymore I think through the haze I need to apologize I can't just let her get away after all these years.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Err-My-Knee?" Ron croaks everybody spun round eyes fixed on Ron.

"Ron?" Hermione says incredulously…

But Ron just rolled over back into a deep slumber.

**Hermione's P.O.V:**

What on earth? Did he just speak? I try again "Ron can you…hear me?" I whisper. But her dose not stirs again.

"He not going to answer" lavender speaks "At least not to you" she says in an undertone "Won? Ron? It's me" she says her voice full of hope. I feel so angry I feel myself bubbling up. But to my utter surprise Mrs Weasley speaks

"Excuse me dear but I don't think Ron would respond to Hermione or you dear" Mrs Weasley says in a firm but kind voice. Lavender shrinks down amazingly quickly, and we exit the Wing and lavender zooms straight past us to the dormitories. I shake my head and I continue to walk in silence as gin and harry make small talk. But I'm distracted all I can think of is…was his knee hurting or…did he really say my name? I glance and harry and Ginny and then look at the floor. So that no-one would notice that a small smile appeared on my face.

**So! Loool I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter there's a bit of a mix up because there is a chapter that supposed to be before this about the detention Harry, Ron and Hermione got themselves into but i have already written this one and I haven't updated in so long so ill add the other chapter later! II hope that's clear lool!**

**Anyway thank you for reading guys! R& R if you want ok byeee! :P**

**Luv Lil'Hermione34 :P **


	15. Really? Really

**HIi guys! I know its been soooo long since I last updated- I thought I'd never take this long but its easier to slip into then I thought :/ with exam etc. but thanks so much to the people still supporting this story! Thanks guys hope you like this Chapter! :P**

I search through the muddy thoughts in and out of dreams and nightmares there's something I'm looking for- but what? It's something really important but I just can't remember what?! Suddenly I'm thrown back into reality the feeling in my body slowly return along, with my right sense of mind.

I move each of my finger one by one until my whole hand is working, my arms, my legs, then slowly but surely I crack open my eyes, only to shut them closed tight again- _stupid light_ I think.I try again this time at a snail's pace until- I'm staring blankly up at the bright lights of the hospital wing.

How long have I'm been out? I day-week or 2? I'm not sure I try hard to remember what's happened and why I'm here then suddenly it all comes back to me.

My birthday… Eating those bloody spiked love chocolates! Lavender. I think about her for a moment… but it doesn't happen- not what I expected- that constant feeling to keep something up between us… I think I'm done… trying.

I can't do it any more, now maybe I realise why I dated her in the first place maybe it was just a cover up… for what I really felt. I feel guilty all of a sudden but at least I realise I finally need to end this. But there's something else…

Hermione! I bolt upwards. Suddenly she all I can think of. What the hell were we thinking?! What was I thinking? Ignoring each other, not practicing her ice-skating, not hanging out with Harry much- and her not at all! Her hair…her eyes…I shake my head to clear my thoughts somehow they get all muddled up when I think of her. Anyway weird feelings or no feelings- she still one of my best friends- I can't believe we let any relationship between us I need to set this straight.

I huff loudly -since Madam Pomfrey practically got me chained to my bloody bed I just have to sit and wait for someone to come-for her to come_. This is so boring_! I think inwardly whining like a little kid, counting the freckles on my left hand- something I only come to in the dullest of moments- _this is what I've been reduced to_, It think dully. There's a loud crack of the door and I sit up straight in anticipation I'm both scared and hoping its Hermione,- but its Harry.

"Harry!" I shout surprising myself at how grateful my voice sounds. _Probably 'cause you're not prepared for herrrr _my thoughts say in an annoying sly voice.

"Ron!" He shouts back and rushes were both laughing and slapping each other on the back,

"How you feeling mate?" Harry says anxiously, I shrug,

"alive " I say and were both laughing again I don't know why but I'm suddenly so glad to see harry again. He starts to explain what happened about the chocolates, the poised mead,- I shudder at that part.

"Blimey the days really are darkening"

"Tell me about" harry says we talk about everything I've missed. Finally the topic moves somehow to lavender. I sigh heavily

"How's she been?" I ask half-heartedly. Harry shrugs

"Yeah alright just going to lessons-crying that she missing you- telling everyone how brave you are, the usual" he says. Good old harry-always sugar coats everything-_not_. I groan and lean back in my pillow- I can't avoid it now.

"I'm gonna do it Harry" I say I think a bit too ambiguous

"Can you specify please" harry laughs; despite myself I grin at how his brain hasn't change much from when we were 11. I hit him with a pillow- which he dodges. Lucky Git. I laugh, and then I'm serious again and take a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_

"Imgonnabreupwilaveder!" I say all in a rush.

"Bless you"

"No! ok" I pause thinking but the shake my head there just no point in pretending anymore "I think I'm gonna break up with lavender." I say, there's a pause.

"Really?!" Harry says his eyebrows going up his forehead

"Really." I say miserably and the thought of lavender crying to everybody.

"well not gonna pretend I didn't see it coming, what made you have this realisation" he says with a half-smile. I rack my brain for an answer.

"Errr well I don't know Harry! You know it just the way she's never leaves me alone always kissing all the time" I say with a stupid blush_ gose with the stupid answer! you sound like a bloody moron! _My thoughts scowl. Harry raises an eyebrow- yep he knows im lying.

"I think we both know Lavender's constant kissing isn't the only reason mate" he says seriously. My thoughts automatically switch you Hermione, I feel my face getting hot.

"I-I- Don't know what your talking about." I stutter _stupid stutter just adding to his point _I think annoyed. Harry rolls his eyes

"Yeah ok just do what you thinks right ok?" he says with a slight "Knowing" smile on his face and exits the wing leaving me in muddy thoughts all over again.

…

Hermione POV

I feel like its been months since Ron got poisoned I'm starting to get so anxious. It's so worrying to just see his eyes closed every time I dare sneak a visit when lavenders not around …I just want to his eyes looking back in mine…his deep blue eyes. I quickly steel myself away from my emotions, but I can't help it- I need to see him again even if he's still not a awake I just need to see him.

I speedily power walk through the halls down the enchanted stairs and into the hallway of the hospital wing, with every step I take I get the old familiar feeling of anxiety-but excitement and the same time.

I reach the door and place my hand on the doorknob taking a deep breath I go in. My eyes do a sweep around the room and I find him.

Eyes closed. Cheek resting on the pillow, deeply breathing… unconscious again and my heart sinks.

I walk slowly to his bed and quietly sit on the chair right beside it. I look at him- at his face, his bright red hair, all those freckles- and suddenly the full impact of the truth hits me all again-he's still unconscious. I bury my face in my hands and close my own eyes feeling the emotion and tears welling up in my eyes. About 5 minutes go by with me like this _I should go now _I think my head still in my hands _come back later_ but I always come back later and nothing changes.

"Hermione?" I startle at the deep voice- I don't even dare to think, I slowly lift my face from my hands and I'm suddenly locked in a stare…with two sea blue eyes. Before my brain has any time to comprehend this, I find my body has already thrown itself onto Ron's in such a tight embrace that I don't think I would ever let go. Ron laughs and returns my hug. As sappy as it sounds I'm so happy to hear his laugh again. I think I hold to tight because a minute later Ron's saying

"Hermione…Hermione! I can't breathe!" he gasps and I let go and speak

"Ron I- I- your" I can't even speak Ron laughs again and smile his lopsided grin

"You missed me!?" he said raising his eyebrows in mock surprise I'm laughing and my eyes are watering

"Yes I did" I say barley containing my emotion his face is so close I can count all his freckles- but then I suddenly remember and my sense floods back to me. I'm _not_ supposed to be this close to him in case someone comes in… I draw back slightly before my heart burst…or breaks. Ron's smile falters and looks at me questionly- I avoid his eyes contact I can't do this.

Ron's POV

Seeing her almost made me yell out with happiness it was almost like old times-less complicated times. I can't even say what seeing her has done to me…its hit me in a way only she can, and her laugh brings a warm feeling inside me like hot butterbeer on a cold day - but now she seems distant and I remember why. I'm suddenly angry. Angry with myself- how did I ever let it come to this.

"Hermione… please look at me" I say and she reluctantly turns her face towards me, I get stunned by the chocolate pools of her eyes but I blink and take a deep breath.

"Im so sorry" I say, she looks shocked as if she never imagined me doing this _bloody hell Hermione give me some credit _I think with a slight smile but my eyes show true seriousness " I'm sorry that I've been so distant from you… a-and Harry" I stutter slightly then steel myself again "I won't let anything come between you and me… a-and Harry's! friend ship again." I say true to my words every bit of it. _the smile on her face seems almost to huge and- pretty__to be allowed_- I think with a blush. _man I really can't control that today _I think bitterly about my red face then she hugs me again

"Oh Ron! You know I've been as much to blame as well I'm sorry I've been such a cow- and I should support your decisions not ignored you like that!" She whispers- she doesn't say lavenders name but we both know who and what she's talking about. It suddenly upsets me and I feel something shift inside me again as it did when I woke up- I don't want this relationship with lavender anymore… I don't think I ever did.

Hermione's POV

I could just stay here forever.

"And Hermione- after I get out of the wing…lets go Practice we haven't been in so bloody long" Ron says. If it's possible my smile widens even more as I feel my cheeks burn- I can't believe he actually remembered! I thought he wouldn't want to do it anymore after all that's happened.

"Really?!" I say in an excited whisper, Ron laughs slightly

"Really." He says simply

"Plus "he says suddenly "I need to feel like a ballerina again" there's a pause we both burst into laughter still in an embrace I'm positive my face is shining with happiness.

At that precise moment there's an unbelievably huge bang that wrenches me and Ron apart as I jump to my feet. In stamps ferocious looking Lavender-with bright green wiry hair! I stand there looking stunned and I take a quick glance at Ron- whose mouth is hanging open in an almost comical little "o" Lavender stomps right up to me looking livid-then suddenly spots Ron.

"Oh Wonnie!" she says as if she hasn't seen him in years, hugging Ron and then fiercely kissing him on his lips- a familiar sharp pang goes through my heart, but I shake it off. However lavender pulls away after a few seconds-then her attention is fully on me.

"YOU!" she says accusingly "You did this to me!" and gestures to her hair I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts _what's she trying to blame me for now?_ I think tiredly then I remember –

_"Oh what good news!" she said slipping in her false sweet voice into sarcasm and picks up a potion had a made in class and was going to try it out on a doll or something. "Is this yours?" she reads the label "For Hair?" she reads out loud "oh is this to tame that __**hair**__ of yours?" she sneers nastily "well I might as well use it" she says_

_"I wouldn't use that if I were you" I said quickly_

_"You can't tell me what to do Hermione Granger!" she says and tips the entire bottle onto her head. _

I frown thinking at the memory I knew that this potion would have an effect on her hair- It was a potion designed to make a quick change in appearance to the wearers look-no matter how hideous, a take at least a week which is considerably shorter than Polyjuice potion

Usually it's used for an enemy- but I never intended to use it. Despite the situation I feel a slight grin trying to force its way onto my face,

- I quickly slap myself mentally and look at her completely poker- faced.

"Lavender" I say "I did warn you that you shouldn't have used it" I say in an honestly sincere voice- after all I would really annoyed it I had my hair like that. But lavender takes in the complete wrong way.

"Look I don't CARE about the "I told you so's!" just fix it now!" she yells, I twist my fingers anxiously.

"Lavender I'm sorry- but the only solution to this is me making another potion- that would only be ready only … in a week" I say. Lavender's face goes from red to scarlet with rage.

"You mean-" she says deadly slowly "I have to go around looking like _this _for a WEEK?" she says then all of a sudden she shouting

"You did this on PURPOSE didn't you!?" she screams I about to object and try to reason when suddenly it happens all so quickly:

Lavender was raising her hand up, her hand coming toward my face- and then Ron leaping from his bed and jumping in front of me so quickly I wouldn't be surprised if he had apparated, then Lavender's hand connecting with Ron's face instead of mine- but he doesn't flinch he just calmly and gently pushes us apart. Lavender squeaks with confusion and try's to apologize but he doesn't say anything accept.

"Please don't do that again" he says to lavender avoiding her eyes and mine just as calmly no hint of anger in his voice just like he was making some sort of decision. Then looks straight at me.

"Hermione could you give us a minute?" he says quietly.

"Y-yeah sure" I stutter completely stunned and walk out of the wing without another word.

**So I really hope you liked that chapter-there was originally supposed to be a bit more to this chapter but I didn't want to postpone the publishing any further so I will try my best to keep updating soon thanks guys so much **

**Love Lil'Hermione34 :P **


End file.
